Of Tanuki and Ninja
by mugiwara-no-lucy
Summary: Wanting to get stronger so he can protect everyone dear to him, Chopper finds himself encountering a young group of ninja from a village known as Konohagakure, starting a brand new adventure that will test Chopper's strength and his very will against unbelievable opponents he never would have anticipated. However even with the strength and aid of his new allies, will it be enough?
1. Lost?

Hello one and all to yet another crossover story of mine! Now if you all remember, nearly two years ago, I uploaded a similar story with the same title but removed it since I thought that very was kind of crappy however I've decided to** REVAMP** that story and try it again since **A LOT** of people enjoyed the idea of it! Now the plot of the story will be different although like last time, the story will feature Chopper as the main character since the super cuddly, cute yet badass reindeer is a Straw Hat I hold very dearly to my heart and I find it funny that in crossovers with One Piece people like Zoro, Nami, Robin or Luffy (Obviously) get a lot of attention and are the main focus/main characters but never Chopper which is a shame because he deserves a lot more love….Hopefully the Wano Kuni arc will give him the respect and love he deserves….That and I'm sure we can agree that the whole ""Naruto goes to the OP verse, joins the straw hat crew, gets a lot of girls and etc." has been done to its **fullest** so this story will give me the chance to try something new and hey, maybe more crossovers will come that feature Chopper as the central character! Who knows? Either way, let's see how this goes! =D

* * *

Tony Tony Chopper sniffled as he read the local newspaper delivered by the News Coo.

It had been over two weeks since the War of the Best at Marineford which resulted in the death of Portgas D. Ace, the adopted older brother of Chopper's captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

Upon finding out about the death of Luffy's brother as well as thinking of the potential pain he would be in both emotionally and physically, Chopper decided to leave the Island he was sent to, courtesy of Bartholomew Kuma, and make his way over to where Luffy was in order to be there for his captain, someone who was like a big brother to Chopper, just like how he was there so many times for the young reindeer.

However, a recent newspaper showed a cryptic message delivered from Luffy that was obviously meant to his crew in the form of a tattoo as 3D2Y. While the message would be confusing and bizarre to most people, some of the more intelligent Straw Hats were able to figure it out.

"I've got it…I've got it…Luffy!" Chopper wiped his eyes as he realized the meaning behind Luffy's coded message.

"You don't want us to meet up in three days like you originally said but you want us to meet together in two years….Okay….I can do that…I'll get stronger for you….I'll even become a real monster for you, Luffy! Everyone!" Chopper vowed with a determined expression.

It made perfectly good sense why Luffy would want to hold off on meeting his crew in order to get stronger. Their defeat at Sabaody Archipelago showed the tiny reindeer one thing; while he and his crew may be strong, there were still far stronger forces than even the Straw Hat Pirates. While they may have been able to get through and defeat powerful opponents such as Crocodile, Eneru, CP9 and Gekko Moria, the Admirals such as Kizaru and Aokiji were still highly above the young crew of pirates.

And that's not even including the nightmare in the New World that Moria warned the Straw Hats about….

Even so, the thought of not seeing his crew for two years was something that was frightening to Chopper….It had been nearly a month since the crew were practically ripped away from each other and he had nightmares every night about the traumatizing experience…

Yes, Chopper understood this was for the greater good so that tragedies like Sabaody and Marineford would never happen again but he still missed his crew so much….

"I need to get stronger…..so that way I can support Luffy and the others in the future! But how? Can I go back to Torino Kingdom? Those people, while nice, look a little too dumb in order to help me so I can get stronger….." Chopper muttered as he tried racking his brain while eating his boxed lunch the inhabitants of Torino Kingdom gave him before his departure before coming up with nothing.

"Ugh! Think Chopper! Think!" Chopper hit his tiny noggin in frustration before feeling something wet hit his cheek.

"What in the?" Chopper asked as the wet moisture hit his nose this time as his eyes widened as the water drops became more frequent.

"Oh no, is it…rain?" Chopper's eyes widened as the small water droplets from the sky started to get more frequent as not only Chopper's eyes but the bird who was in the process of carrying the tiny reindeer.

Much to Chopper's dismay, the once beautiful blue afternoon sky was now a cloudy afternoon storm with a lot of precipitation falling from the sky as the weather continued getting even more nasty and disastrous.

"Oh no! Why not at a time like this! Hold on, little guy!" Chopper yelled, despite the irony of his words as he tried steering the gigantic bird as he looked at all that was down below, his eyes widening in horror….

What was below Chopper and the bird carrying him was nothing but pure water.

If Nami was here, she could probably figure a way out of this. Man, he wished he could navigate….

"Damn it! If I fall in the water…that's it! I'm toast! Come on, stay clear!" Chopper yelled, knowing if he as a Devil Fruit user hit the water….

"This is just great!" Chopper yelled as the fruit, treats and even the huge cotton candy stick he got fell into the water down below as it seemed the storm was getting a bit too much for the winged animal as he seemed to sink towards the water below.

"Damn it! C'mon! Stay up!" Chopper yelled as he shifted into his Heavy Point in an attempt to hoist the bird up but the current was still getting to be a bit too much for both the bird and transformed reindeer alike.

"No! C'mon! This can't be happening!" Chopper yelled as the bird was continuing the sink to the water as his feet was started to get wet.

"Damn…it can't…end…like…this…" Chopper grunted before darkness started to fill his vision….

* * *

At the exact same time in the Land of Waves, a certain ninja panted as he fell back to catch his breath.

"I'm not….giving up!" One Naruto Uzumaki yelled as he wiped the sweat trailing down his face as he thought back to recent events in his life.

After finally becoming a ninja, he and his team were finally given a real mission after weeks of having nothing but mundane ninja missions; a mission to escort a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna to his home in the Land of Waves. However, not all things are meant to be busy as they were attacked by the dangerous rogue ninja Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist Village and a very hard-fought battle ensure where thanks to a team effort from Team Seven, the rogue ninja was finally brought down, especially with the help of an unlikely ally. And now Tazuna was safely brought to his home where his bridge would be completed with little to no resistance.

Or at least that's how things were thought to have been. A theory from Naruto's sensei, Kakashi Hatake, brought to life of the possibility that Zabuza may in fact still be alive and their "ally" might in fact be a potential enemy and so in order to combat Zabuza and his associate, Kakashi has decided to train Naruto along with his teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno in hopes of improving their chakra control.

Naruto summoned a hand-sign as he remembered Sakura's earlier words to him about focusing his chakra control and keeping it direct in his body.

"Okay! Got it!" Naruto smirked as he was about to climb the tree in front of him without using his hands but rather his feet. While that might sound asinine to some, it was actually quintessential in helping to control and perfect his chakra control.

Before Naruto could take even one step forward, his normally quiet and serene teammate actually called out to him.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, albeit slightly awkwardly as this was honestly the first time he ever called out to his knuckle-headed teammate.

Naruto was just as weirded out as this recent call out was enough to make him fall flat on his face.

"Darn it, Sasuke! What's the deal?" Naruto called out, not at all happy that his rival mucked up his chakra flow.

"Well…it's just…" Sasuke muttered as Naruto crossed his arms while fixing his rival with an irritated glare. What the hell did Sasuke want?

"Yeah?" Naruto scoffed with an eye roll.

"…Y-you know…you asked Sakura for advice when she was here….so…what did she tell you?" Sasuke asked, his face red with embarrassment as he hated having to go against his pride and ask the dead last of their graduating class anything.

Naruto caught wind of this as the thought of the "High and Mighty" Sasuke Uchiha coming to the "Dead Last" Naruto Uzumaki of all people for help was nothing short of hilarious!

If only he had a camera….

Naruto had two options, 1.) Be the bigger person and share what Sakura learned with his teammate despite the usual disdain he had for the Uchiha or 2.) Be an asshole and keep the info to himself, all the while, giving Sasuke the middle finger.

Naturally Naruto chose the latter.

"I'm not telling you!" Naruto snorted with a laugh as Sasuke turned to Naruto with an irritated glare as his eyes twitched in annoyance as a cool wind swept through the air as the two glared at each other, both internally daring each other to make a move.

However, before any of the two could act, a sudden ruffling from the pairs of trees behind the two before a loud crashing was heard from the forest, snapping the two from their angry states.

"The hell was that?" Naruto asked as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"A threat?" Sasuke questioned, his hand going to his ninja pouch.

Naruto however didn't have the same pragmatic thought as Sasuke before he ran off to the source of the sound.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto! Wait!" Sasuke yelled before sighing in annoyance. Curiosity really did kill the cat or rather the ninja it seemed.

"That guy…." Sasuke muttered in irritation. Why was he placed on a team with such an idiot again? To think a part of him was actually interested in befriending Naruto when they were kids….

Naruto then raced before finding quite the anomaly. Buried under a lot of leaves of debris lay a reindeer around the size of a two year old baby with golden-brownish fur, a blue nose and a pink hat with a strange white symbol on it with red shorts.

"What the hell is this? Why does this have on clothes?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke eventually caught up to Naruto.

"Naruto! Hey!" Sasuke yelled as he finally reached Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke! Look! Why would anybody leave a horned raccoon out here?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stared at the unconscious Chopper before deadpanning at his knuckleheaded teammate.

"You moron, anyone with common sense can tell that's a reindeer." Sasuke informed his teammate in annoyance.

"…Oh yeah?" Naruto stupidly asked.

"Look at its antlers." Sasuke pointed as Naruto sheepishly laughed.

"Oh I guess you have a point then, hehe…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And this is my teammate…" Sasuke scoffed, making Naruto irate almost immediately.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto yelled though Sasuke easily paid him no mind.

"In any case, we should probably take this reindeer back to Tazuna's where we can figure out what to do with it." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded.

"Right!" Naruto said before making his way over to where the unconscious Chopper was and picking him up before making his and Sasuke's way back to their temporary abode where the rest of Team Seven along with Tazuna and his family waited.

* * *

"Finally! We were worried about you two!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke decided to get right down to business.

"We found something in the forest." Sasuke said as Naruto displayed the unconscious body of Chopper that was covered in dirt and scratches.

"What on earth?" Tazuna asked as both Tsunami and Sakura's hearts went out to the unconscious animal. He just looked too cute!

"Dad, there's a first aid kit upstairs, can you get it for me?" Tsunami asked.

"Sure thing." Tazuna nodded before making his way upstairs.

"I know some stuff about first aid too so let me set him down and I'll help tend to him!" Sakura said.

"Okay, thanks." Kakashi nodded as Sakura and Tsunami made their way upstairs after Naruto handed Sakura the body of Chopper.

Inari merely looked on with indifference. Why should he care what happens to this reindeer? They're all just gonna be stuck living under Gato's rule anyways.

"Now that happened?" The veteran ninja asked his two students for verification.

"We dunno what happened. We were busy training but then that raccoon thing fell down some trees." Naruto explained as Kakashi sent the orange clad ninja a bizarre look at the strangeness of Naruto's story before he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Sasuke who nodded.

"The moron's right. That's what happened." Sasuke confirmed, ignoring Naruto's yells of "Screw You!" as Kakashi put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Why would an animal fall from the sky? I guess when he's up we can try to figure out more of what happened. In either case, thanks, Naruto. Sasuke." Kakashi gave his students a complimentary thumbs up.

"Hehe no prob, sensei!" Naruto grinned with his arms wrapped behind his head as Sasuke merely rewarded the older ninja with a nod.

* * *

Chopper's eyes slowly fluttered open before slowly gasping for breath.

"I'm not…drowned? Thank goodness!" Chopper gasped out, relieved he didn't die before reuniting with his crew before noticing he was clad in a black tank top over his usual pink shorts as he noticed he was under a futon.

"Just…where…am I?" Chopper asked before a loud scream got his attention.

"You're up!"

Chopper turned to see a blond haired boy around twelve to thirteen years of age with bright sun kissed blonde hair, deep sapphire blue eyes even more bluer than Robin's, a bright orange and blue jacket with a raised white collar and matching orange pants with blue sandals and a blue headband wrapped around his head with the insignia of a leaf on the metal part of the headband. But what stood out to the young doctor was the three whisker like marks adorning both of his cheeks.

"Uh…who are you?" Chopper asked with a tilted head and a literal question mark over his head as Naruto's eyes immediately widened in both amazement and awe.

"HOLY SHIT! A RACCOON LIKE YOU CAN TALK!?" Naruto yelled, falling back on his butt as Chopper lost the light-headedness one would feel after waking up as those emotions were filled with annoyance and irritation.

"I'M NOT A RACCOON YOU ASSHOLE! I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper yelled as Naruto raised his hands up in defense.

"Jeez! Sorry!" Naruto yelled just as irritated as Chopper lost his irritation as confusion clouded his judgement.

"Uh….who are you and where am I exactly?" Chopper asked as Naruto grinned broadly.

"You're in the Land of Waves. And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto winked at the young reindeer as everyone except for the word "Ninja" flew past the mind of the young reindeer.

"Ninja."

"Ninja."

"Ninja."

….

"YOU'RE A NINJA!? SERIOUSLY!?" Chopper practically jumped in Naruto's arms with sparkly eyes as Naruto laughed at the tiny reindeer's reaction.

"Uh…yeah! Yeah! That's right! This here is a symbol of my ninja status!" Naruto smiled while pointing at his headband though he was a bit confused that anyone would be surprised at his ninja status. Didn't this little reindeer know about the Leaf Village or its symbol?

"That's so cool! And your headband! Can I have it!? Pretty please!?" Chopper jumped up and down in Naruto's arms as he actually had to put a hand on Chopper's hat to get him to calm down. Was he really dealing with someone more energetic than him? Then again, everyone says how hyper he is but he never saw it.

"Haha sorry but I can't. This is a gift from Iruka-Sensei." Naruto laughed as Chopper pouted.

"Aww c'mon! Don't be stingy!" Chopper puffed his cheeks petulantly.

"Sorry but no can do, little dude." Naruto snickered as Chopper crossed his arms.

"Meanie!" Chopper spat a raspberry as Naruto decided to ask the million dollar question that was on his mind.

"By the way, what's your name anyways, little guy?" Naruto asked as Chopper realized he hadn't even introduced himself.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper!" Chopper smiled as he didn't know why but he felt at ease with this Naruto kid. For some reason…he reminded him of Luffy. Why? He couldn't put his finger on it.

Though Chopper was snapped from these thoughts as Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell you what, the others are waiting for you in the other room so why don't we go there?" Naruto suggested as Chopper shrugged, seemingly having nothing better to do since it's not like he could go back to his crew or anything.

"Okay sounds fair." Chopper agreed as the two made their way to the dining room where Chopper found several people waiting with expectant looks at a table clearly meant for dinner.

Chopper looked to see a woman with long black hair clothed in a pink and red shirt with a navy blue skirt, an older man with a bridge like jumpsuit and a tower around his shoulders and a young boy with overalls and a small white hat. But what really caught Chopper's attention were the other three people at the table. One was a boy around the same age as Naruto with spiky black hair in the shape of a duck with the same headband as Naruto, black eyes, a high collared blue shirt with white arm warmers, white shorts with white leg warmers and the same blue sandals that Naruto also wears. Another was a girl around the same age as Naruto and Sasuke with long pink hair, jade green eyes, a zip up red battle dress with green spandex shorts underneath and the same blue sandals as the other two. And lastly was a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties with silver gravity-defying hair with a mask covering the left side of his face wearing a dark blue undershirt with matching blue pants under a green flak jacket and matching blue sandals like Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. With them wearing the same forehead protectors as Naruto, Chopper could tell they're ninjas just like how Naruto is.

"Glad to see he's up. Good!" Tazuna smiled as Tsunami raised an eyebrow.

"But he can walk on two feet?" Tsunami asked curiously as everyone sans Inari looked interested at that phenomenon.

"_Is he some sort of summoning animal?" _Kakashi thought as Sakura immediately ran to Chopper and scooped him up in her arms.

"He's so adorable!" Sakura swooned as she held Chopper close as he nearly went blue in the face from the lack of oxygen thanks to Sakura's tight hug.

"U-ugh! Can't….breathe!" Chopper rasped out as everyone's eyes sans Naruto's went wide in amazement.

"He can talk!?" Tazuna and Tsunami yelled out in surprise while Inari looked just as startled at first but regained his composure.

"It shouldn't be that much of a surprise considering the world we live in." Sasuke said as he thought more about it as Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, especially with all of the summoning animals who are proficient in sapience." Kakashi agreed with Sasuke as Chopper just looked lost.

"Summoning animals?" Chopper tilted his head as the ninja now shared Chopper's confusion. If he was a summoning animal, shouldn't he be familiar with the other summoning animals in the Shinobi World?

"You know….animals that can be summoned in battle?" Sakura tried nudging Chopper as his blank, confused look never left his face.

"…I'm still lost." Chopper muttered as that was enough of an answer to Kakashi's earlier internal question.

"I guess that answers the question about whether he's a summoning animal or not." Kakashi said as Tsunami decided to be cordial as this animal was just too adorable.

"Well might I have your name than, young man?" Tsunami smiled as Chopper smiled back at the woman. She sort of reminded him of Shakky from Sabaody.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper, ma'am!" Chopper politely greeted with a bow as Tsunami only smiled at the young boy.

"And you're polite too! If only more children nowadays shared your manners!" Tsunami laughed as Chopper grinned as he knew Nami would have his hide if she ever caught him being disrespectful like Luffy while Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto and Tazuna all shared pleased smiles with Chopper as Chopper seemed to be a fine young lad in their eyes.

"Well then Chopper, just what were you doing out there in the wild?" Tazuna decided to ask the reindeer who looked down.

"Well…I was originally trying to return to where my captain was so I could be there for him along with the rest of my crew but I got caught in a horrible storm and I guess that's how I ended up here." Chopper explained as everyone's eyes immediately widened at the words "Captain" and "Crew"?

"Wait….what do you mean…captain?" Kakashi asked, losing the laidback tone in his voice but with his innocence and big heart in Chopper's character, he didn't notice.

"Captain like a pirate. I'm a pirate of the Straw Hat Pirates." Chopper explained as immediately Sasuke and Kakashi immediately donned suspicious expressions while Tazuna nearly fell back in shock as Tsunami immediately moved in front of Inari as Chopper noticed her face lost the motherly warmth she held mere seconds ago to him as her faced morphed into that of a wolf protecting its pact. After all, in the minds of those suspicious, Chopper looking cute could only be a way to throw suspicions off of him towards unsuspecting people and he could really be a deadly assassin and strike back whenever their guards were down. After all, in the type of world they lived in, especially with Ninjas, looks could definitely be deceiving.

"….Pirate you say? Well I'm sorry to say that I would like for you to leave my residence, please." Tsunami stated as Chopper, Naruto, Sakura and even Tazuna looked stunned at Tsunami.

"Tsunami?" Tazuna asked, taken aback never seeing his daughter so…bold before.

"I'm sorry father but the Land of Waves has enough problems as is, especially with Gato and his goons after you and I would like to keep our home as peaceful as possible and I do not want any pirates around Inari. Especially with all the tales these pirates have caused the world over the years. If you are fit and ready to go, please leave." Tsunami said as Chopper blinked, his thoughts and mind going at nearly a million miles a second.

"_Wait, Gato? Goons after that old man's head?" _Chopper thought before immediately shaking his head.

"Ma'am, with all due respect my crew and I aren't like the pirates you're thinking! Yeah some pirates are heartless bastards but my crew and I are the opposite! We actually help people!" Chopper tried reasoning with the woman who looked unconvinced along with Tazuna, Inari and Sasuke while Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura all looked at the young kid deer with softened eyes.

"Is that right?" Sasuke asked, speaking directly to Chopper for the first time.

"Yeah, that's right! Please don't listen to the bad rumors you've heard about. The Straw Hats and I really do help people. We saved a desert kingdom and an island in the sky for starters!" Chopper added onto his earlier statement, hoping everyone in the room would get the message that Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats were all good people. Strange and Eccentric, yes, but not bloodthirsty savages.

"…A desert kingdom?" Tazuna asked.

"An island in the sky?" Tsunami asked.

"That's right. And we actually stop rogue pirates who actually try harming people like Crocodile and Shiki." Chopper added as everyone sans Naruto's eyes widened at those two names.

"Crocodile? I heard about him. I heard how he tried taking over a country for his own sinister gains but the reports on who stopped him said nothing about you Straw Hat Pirates stopping him." Tsunami explained as Chopper sighed, remembering how he found out about that.

"Yeah…we didn't get the credit for that because if anything the marines and government are the real bad guys! Yeah we met a couple of cool ones but there're a ton that're just as bad as the pirates they claim are bad." Chopper stated as Kakashi decided to speak up.

"And I've heard the name Shiki…It was said he was a rival to the late Gold Roger back in the day." Kakashi said as he remembered the stories he would hear back in his days as an Anbu about all the pirates who plagued the seas. Thankfully they never made their way to the Elemental Nations.

"Yeah. It was a long battle but my captain Luffy managed to defeat him because he actually wanted to enslave an entire sea for his own selfish reasons. Like I said before, I promise I'm not evil nor is Luffy and the rest of my crew." Chopper said, feeling slightly exhausted as Kakashi actually looked conflicted with his thoughts as Tsunami actually looked at her father, wondering if Chopper's words could be taken as fact while Sasuke looked uncertain.

There was just something about him….

Whether it was because he was the really jarring innocent look in his eyes or the fact that his demeanor literally said "I don't lie!" or the abrupt honesty in his tone, he didn't seem bad.

Which is what certain people in the room decided to voice.

"You know something? Even if he may be a pirate, I don't think Chopper's a bad guy!" Naruto decided to speak up as everyone looked to the blonde in shock, none more than Chopper.

"N-Naruto?" Chopper asked in surprise that this kid was defending him? He only knew him for how long? Ten minutes? If that? And yet he trusts him?

"I agree. I don't feel any bad vibes from him. He seems pretty harmless." Sakura said as she gave Chopper a kind smile as Naruto pat Chopper's shoulders with a reassuring smile.

Chopper couldn't believe his luck. Did he already have some friends?

Tsunami and Tazuna still looked a bit unsure along with Sasuke while Kakashi looked deep in thought before he decided to speak up, sure about what he was going to say next.

"Tell you what. You can stay with us until we return home for the time being as like Naruto and Sakura said, for some reason you don't seem like a malicious reindeer." Kakashi stated with a kind smile under his mask as Sasuke stared at his superior in surprise.

"Are you sure about this Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi pat the young Uchiha's head as he smiled.

"I just have a feeling." Kakashi said before turning to Chopper.

"However with my benevolence comes a warning. If you do anything to present yourself as a threat to myself, Tazuna over there along with his family or my team, I'll see to it that you are seen as a threat and I will handle you as such. Are we clear?" Kakashi stated, losing his laidback tone of his voice as Chopper's fur slowly rose as the tone in Kakashi's voice let the tiny reindeer know that Kakashi was clearly capable in carrying out his threat. After all, he definitely looked like a hardened ninja.

"Y-yes sir." Chopper agreed with a head nod as Kakashi's smile returned to his face.

"Glad to hear it." Kakashi smiled as Inari could hardly believe his ears.

Were these people really willing to trust a pirate?

"Well then, Chopper…." Tazuna began as if the energetic young ninja who he realized had more bite than bark decided to give this reindeer a chance….maybe he could too?

"Yes sir?" Chopper asked.

"What do you do with your crew? What is your profession?" Tazuna asked as Chopper smiled.

"I'm the doctor of the Straw Hats!" Chopper grinned as everyone, even Sasuke, looked stunned at his words. A reindeer proficient in medicine?

"You're a doctor?" Tsunami asked as Chopper's smile widened even further.

"Yes ma'am!" Chopper smiled as he touched the tiny blue back pack on his back before opening it, showing his medical book along with all the medicinal herbs along with potions, antidotes, medicines and other medicine products that only a doctor would have.

"Whoa…cool…" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wow! You might be just as good as Lady Tsunade!" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked through Chopper's doctor bag, clearly impressed that such a young boy who looked no older than two or three but no older than four seemed to be knowledgeable with medicine.

"Tsunade? Who is that?" Chopper asked, turning to Kakashi since he was clearly the smartest of the ninja.

"Tsunade is one of the most talented medical ninja in the world and she's also been touted as the strongest woman in the world." Kakashi explained as Chopper's eyes widened in excitement.

"Strongest woman!? Seriously!?" Chopper exclaimed as his thoughts slightly lingered to Nami as he couldn't think of any woman who was stronger than her.

Especially when she got mad….he could've sworn she was stronger than Luffy, Zoro and Sanji combined….

"Indeed." Kakashi laughed at Chopper's reaction as he pat his head as Chopper also decided to add onto his afore-mentioned doctor statement from earlier.

"Not only am I proficient in medicine but I can also fight too!" Chopper grinned as everyone, even Sasuke, were definitely interested in Chopper now.

"Wait, seriously? A little guy like you?" Naruto asked, unconvinced as Chopper's jaw clenched. He was tired of people underestimating him all because of his short size.

Not to mention with his tiny bounty, he wasn't even acknowledged as a member of the Straw Hats but was rather seen as just the pet of the crew…

"That's right! I can show you right now!" Chopper stated, willing to show there was more to him than just his looks as Kakashi actually decided to take Chopper up on his offer.

"Hmm…why don't we take you up on that?" Kakashi said as he suddenly got up from his seat as Chopper as well as the other spectators looked at the Jonin in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Chopper tilted his head.

"Come with me. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, you three come to. Miss Tsunami, Mister Tazuna, we'll be back by the time dinner is ready." Kakashi said as he opened the door before everyone followed the veteran ninja all the way to the forest where Kakashi began his team's chakra control training earlier in the day.

* * *

"So what are we doing all the way out here?" Chopper asked as Kakashi decided to turn to the doctor of the Straw Hats.

"I'm interested in seeing your power and I think out here in the forest would be a better setting than in the middle of Miss Tsunami's kitchen, wouldn't you agree?" Kakashi asked as Chopper couldn't disagree with that sentiment.

"Yeah good point." Chopper nodded as Naruto decided to speak up.

"So how do you fight exactly?" Naruto asked as Chopper smiled.

"It's thanks to my Rumble Balls." Chopper explained as everyone looked lost as Naruto typically does.

"…Rumble Balls?" Sasuke surprisingly spoke.

"Yeah." Chopper said as he went into his backpack and pulled out a packet of small yellow balls.

"The hell are those? They look like jawbreakers." Naruto mused with his eyes closed like a fox as Chopper laughed at Naruto's description of his Rumble Balls.

"Well they're not jawbreakers. With this I can transform into several different forms. Right now is my…..base or regular form you could say…" Chopper explained as everyone nodded, seemingly understanding Chopper as everyone, surprisingly even Sasuke, was interested in seeing what kind of forms that Chopper could possess.

"Okay then. Please go ahead." Kakashi gestured with a hand motion as Chopper slowly began started to morph into his "Human" or rather his Heavy Point form.

"This is my Heavy Point form. Or rather, the most human of my transformations." Chopper explained with a slightly deeper voice as Kakashi and Sasuke looked lost for words while Naruto and Sakura could only stare with wide, blank eyes.

"…..Human?" Sakura blinked.

"Yeah, you look like a freaky yeti!" Naruto pointed at Chopper as Chopper's brow furrowed at Naruto's blunt words.

Which Sakura happily rewarded with a smack to his skull.

"Don't be rude!" Sakura chided her teammate.

"Sorry…." Naruto comically sobbed as sweat dripped down Chopper's eyes as he was immediately reminded of Nami's temper.

"…Those two kind remind me of Luffy and Nami…" Chopper muttered as Kakashi finally found his voice.

"Unreal….Your physical strength must have risen tremendously from what it was then." Kakashi observed, looking impressed with Chopper's drug as he laughed.

"Haha yep! But that's not the end of it." Chopper smiled before shifting and transforming into an actual reindeer!

"This is my Walking Point. With this I can get across and avoid any enemy's attack since this form is really fast since I am a reindeer." Chopper said as even Sasuke looked impressed with what he saw of Chopper's transformations.

"Whoa! So cool!" Naruto cheesed, hoping to ride Chopper one of these days.

"Yeah, totally!" Sakura added as Chopper smiled, happy to receive all of these compliments.

"Aww, thanks guys!" Chopper grinned before shifting down to his normal form where he finally consumed a Rumble Ball.

"Rumble!" Chopper yelled before he suddenly puffed up to the point where he resembled a very furry blow fish.

_(Insert Naruto OST: I Said I'm Naruto!)_

"Guard Point!" Chopper in his Guard Point grinned at the purely awestruck expressions of the ninja.

"Whoa! You look like a bean bag chair!" Naruto pointed as a tick mark appeared on Chopper's skull. Did Naruto have to bluntly describe every one of his attacks?

"And you said this is your 'Guard Point'?" Kakashi asked, putting his hand to his chin in thought as he observed Chopper's form.

"Yep! I can withstand and take most attacks." Chopper grinned before deciding to show off another of his forms. This time he shifted to a form similar to that of his Walking Point but with larger and sharper antlers with his human arms still present from his Heavy Point though they were harrier and bulkier.

"Horn Point! And with this, I'll definitely pack more than a punch!" Chopper exclaimed, his voice the same as it was in Heavy Point.

"Unreal….you really are unreal, Chopper!" Kakashi exclaimed, just wondering how powerful Chopper really was.

"Man you must really be strong!" Naruto exclaimed though he was slightly peeved as he had a feeling that with all these different forms, this little guy might be stronger than he was.

Oh well, at least he was nice…

Sasuke on the other hand shared even more jealous feelings as he unconsciously clenched his fists. No way was this little reindeer thing stronger than him…Right?

Right?

"Now Jumping Point!" Chopper yelled as shifted into a cross between keeping his slightly more human appearance at least with his upper body as it slimmed down while keeping his reindeer legs.

"This can let me jump sky high!" Chopper yelled as Naruto's eyes sparkled.

"So cool!" Naruto yelled as he was seriously considering chomping down on one of Chopper's Rumble Balls.

"I know! Do you have more forms?" Sakura asked as Chopper touched down on the ground, making him smile at the pinkette.

"One more." Chopper said before changing into a form where his biceps, triceps and shoulders before extremely muscular in nature though all the while, still retaining his hooves.

"And this…is my Arm Point! In this I have my most powerful move!" Chopper explained as Team Seven looked amazed despite that being an understatement.

And they thought they had seen it all…..

"And those are all my forms!" Chopper smiled before he returned to normal, deciding it best not to mention his "Monster Point". That form had nearly destroyed him and killed his crew back on Sabaody…..

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi all ran to Chopper as soon as he finished his statement.

"Man that was freaking amazing!" Naruto grinned.

"I know, talk about a total powerhouse!" Sakura added as Chopper blushed at the praise he received though he tried not to do his Happy Dance.

"You bastards~! That doesn't make me happy!" Chopper grinned though he caught Sasuke looking off to the side with a slightly jealous look in his eyes.

"This little kid? Stronger? Than me?" Sasuke's fist clenched as he couldn't believe it.

"Chopper….you could be useful to us." Kakashi smiled while tapping Chopper's hat.

As Chopper spoke those words his thoughts immediately lingered to his crew.

"_Luffy….Everyone…Hehe…just wait until I tell you guys that I actually met Ninja!"_

_(Insert Naruto OST: I Said I'm Naruto!)_

* * *

And with that, Chapter 1 is officially over!

Now some differences between this version and the last one:

I had this story start during the Land of Waves arc rather than starting it after Episode 5 since I feel this is a better place to start things.

Instead of after the Sabaody Arc, I had this start during after the Marineford War in order to simplify things and to be honest, I think things would be better starting from here instead also.

And to clear things up, in this story, the OP places as well as the Naruto villages take place on the same planet, not different universes or whatever XP

Hehe, I know I'm gonna have some fun with this story considering all the character dynamics Chopper would have with the other characters, immediately with the members of Team Seven since him and Naruto were "monsters" who were ostracized, Chopper and Sakura would connect on the medical knowledge that she'd get later on in the series and Chopper and Sasuke would connect because well….they're chick magnets! XD

Not to mention, I highly believe that Chopper could handle himself against **most of** if not** all** the threats in Part 1 of Naruto with all his forms, especially his Monster Point since I believe he was the strongest of the crew **PRE**-TimeSkip with his Monster Form. Post-TimeSkip is another story I know XD Yes, I humbly believe at this point in the series Chopper could win **HIGH** difficulty against people like Orochimaru, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto. (In **Part 1** to clarify so no one will get on my ass about that, kay? XD)

Now what is in store for everyone's favorite medical reindeer? You obviously gotta read the story to find out since I can't spoil things for you guys now can I!? XD

Now with all that being said and done, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to this story and please let me know your thoughts on this story and I will see you all in the next chapter coming this Friday so kindly expect it then!

And until the day after Hump Day, have a very blessed week you lovely readers and authors alike! ^_^


	2. Adjustments

As always whenever I upload a story I am quite pleased with the feedback I receive so thank you one and all to those enjoying the ride so far and I hope you all continue to do so! ^_^

As a small fun fact, if this were an anime just imagine the story with a combination of both One Piece and Part 1 Naruto OSTs playing since that's how it'd be like for example whenever the Next Episode Preview would play it'd be the OG Naruto Preview Soundtrack! XD

Okay but enough geeky fangirling, lemme just start the chapter already! XD

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group, Inari was watching the whole scenario play out from a nearby tree.

"_No way…that little guy has so many forms?"_ Inari thought with wide eyes as he couldn't deny just how cool those forms were. Not to mention how powerful Chopper could be….

However, the young eight year old merely shook his head before scoffing.

"Just because those ninjas have some transforming freaky deer doesn't change anything. They're still nothing compared to Gato's men!" Inari glared at the backs of the group before slowly making his way home.

* * *

_(Insert Naruto OST: Afternoon of Konoha)_

Eventually the group made their way back to Tazuna's house after being amazed by Chopper's forms as it was now approaching Evening time.

To pass the time before dinner, the group, listened as Chopper recounted one of the adventures he experienced with his crew; their journey on the island of Skypiea.

"And so after riding up this really huge current, we entered Skypiea, the land that exists in the sky! Although there was a crazy god named Eneru who terrorized it, my captain Luffy handed that jerk his ass!" Chopper grinned broadly as he recounted the tale as the Straw Hats' adventure to Sky Island was definitely one of his favorites.

Team Seven, Tazuna and Tsunami were just awestruck as the tale.

"Amazing…to think there was an island in the sky…." Kakashi blinked, not believing he never experienced such an area during all of his years as an Anbu.

"Man that sounds so cool! To ride water all the water to the sky!" Naruto grinned, just imagining the experience. Who knows? Maybe in another universe he could actually be a Straw Hat Pirate.

"It sounds kinda scary…" Sakura muttered as she was honestly still somewhat scared of heights. Though how she could walk up a tree despite that fear was anyone's guess.

"It sounds like something out of a manga." Sasuke dismissed plainly as Naruto was quick to glare at the Uchiha.

"How about you get your head out of your ass and enjoy Chopper's story for what it is!?" Naruto got right in Sasuke's face who glared right back at him.

"How about you back off, dead last!?" Sasuke spat back as sweat dripped down Chopper's head as he imagined Zoro and Sanji in place of Sasuke and Naruto respectively.

"Good grief….these two argue just as much as Zoro and Sanji…I wonder if they're just as much of a pain…" Chopper muttered, not at all thrilled with another ZoSan argument if he could help it.

"Sorry about these two, Chopper." Kakashi nervously smiled under his mask as Chopper was quick to wave him off.

"It's fine…I'm used to it…" Chopper sighed as Tazuna could hardly wrap his head around what he was hearing.

"This captain sounds nothing such of an enigma…to think a pirate of all people would help to rebuild an ancient civilization…." Tazuna marveled as he never would have thought such a thing would be possible.

"…If Chopper here is anything to go by, I guess not all pirates should be viewed in a black and white setting…" Tsunami stated.

"I guess you're right." Tazuna agreed as Naruto and Sakura agreed, clearly supporting Chopper while Sasuke merely crossed his arms, not even bothering to comment or look remotely interested.

_(Insert Naruto OST: Afternoon of Konoha)_

Inari was silent as he finished his dinner as he looked as Chopper happily conversing with everyone before scoffing.

"Oh give me a break!" Inari spat, getting everyone's attention.

"What's your problem?" Chopper asked, already noticing Inari's lack of enthusiastic mood.

"Inari! Don't be rude with our new guests!" Tsunami scolded her son who merely looked at her.

"Why shouldn't I? Even if they have some reindeer that can transform, what difference will they make against Gato in his men?" Inari asked as Chopper's brow twitched.

"Hey, don't sell us short! We can show this jerk a thing or two!" Chopper angrily pointed out with Naruto agreeing whole-heartedly with him.

"That's right, you brat! Quit being so damn pessismistic!" Naruto growled, not liking this brat.

"Oh give me a break. Don't get me wrong, I don't give a damn whether you all die but don't regret things later when you all die!" Inari spat before leaving as Tsunami looked close to growling in anger.

"Inari!" Tsunami yelled, angry for her son's language as well as how rude he was being.

"I'm sorry for him, you all." Tsunami genuinely apologized as Kakashi was quick to smile back at the woman.

"It's fine….Mr. Tazuna explained the situation to us already so I understood what a shaken child is like…believe me…speaking from personal experience here…." Kakashi admitted as everyone was suddenly curious about what Kakashi actually meant by his words though Chopper could hardly believe someone could be so vengeful.

With that, Chopper went immediately after him.

"Chopper!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke shook his head.

"Just leave him." Sasuke told her.

As Chopper was about to give Inari a piece of his mind, he heard sobbing from what appeared to be from his room…

"D-daddy…." Inari sobbed onto a photograph of a man with an X-shaped scar on his chin.

Suddenly feeling reminded of his own father, Dr. Hiruluk, Chopper left feeling dejected.

As he walked down to the kitchen area, he felt a hand on his shoulder before he looked up to see it was none other than Kakashi.

"Mr. Kakashi?" Chopper asked.

"Hey, there. Listen, in the morning, be sure to come with us when we train tomorrow at Seven AM sharp." Kakashi smiled through what appeared to be his eye before he left a very confused reindeer.

"For what?" Chopper asked as Kakashi merely waved him off.

"See for yourself." Kakashi said as a puzzled Chopper merely raised an eyebrow.

"What could he be talking about?" Chopper asked.

* * *

The next morning, Chopper made his way over to where Team Seven walked as he followed after them.

"So what'd you want me to do?" Chopper asked as Kakashi smiled at him in greeting.

"I want to test your powers and try to get a good feel of your strength." Kakashi explained as Chopper raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…so…you want me to spar against you, Mister Kakashi?" Chopper asked as Kakashi merely rewarded the young reindeer with a chuckle.

"Oh no. Not against me. Although I wouldn't be against that in the near future, I want you to spare against my ninja….now…who to choose?" Kakashi mused as Naruto looked eager to train against Chopper.

"Oh me! Me! Me!" Naruto yelled as Sakura covered her ears.

"Would you shut up!?" Sakura yelled although she was inwardly praying that she wouldn't go against Chopper.

However…much to everyone's surprise….

_(Insert Naruto OST: Sasuke Theme)_

"I'll do it." Sasuke said with his hands shoved in his pocket.

"Huh? Seriously?" Chopper asked.

"Seriously, Sasuke!?" Naruto asked.

"Oh? What's brought this on?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd just like to see just how strong Chopper is. There's no problem with that, right?" Sasuke asked as Sakura and Chopper looked worriedly at Sasuke, albeit for different reasons.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Sasuke?" Sakura asked her crush.

"Dead serious." Sasuke answered as Chopper frowned at the last Uchiha.

"I dunno, I don't wanna hurt you." Chopper honestly answered as Sasuke's cool expression didn't falter though inwardly he was seething. Who did this stuffed animal thing think he was? Thinking he was actually stronger than him?

"Haha that's just hilarious! Chopper can beat Sasuke's ass? I can believe it!" Naruto snickered as Sakura was quick to whack Naruto's noggin.

"Naruto! Don't be rude!" Sakura chided Naruto who rubbed his head with teary eyes.

"Sorry…" Naruto groaned as Sasuke kept his composure.

"Do _not_ pity me. I want to test my skills against you." Sasuke said in a voice that let Chopper know he wouldn't be able to reason with Sasuke as he sighed in frustration while running a hoof over his hat.

"Well fine…if you say so…." Chopper conceded in defeat as the two combatants got a fair distance from each other.

_(End Naruto OST: Sasuke's Theme)_

"Okay…when you're ready begin!" Kakashi commanded the two as Sasuke threw a flurry of Shuriken as Chopper readied a Rumble Ball.

_(Insert Naruto OST: Bad Situation)_

"Rumble! Now Guard Point!" Chopper yelled as his fur and body expanded to where he resembled that of a reindeer beanbag chair.

Shockingly, as the metallic weapons touched Chopper's fur, rather than make him bust like a punctured balloon, the fur was actually able to catch and make the Shurikens stick to Chopper as he was in obviously no pain.

"Whoa! Holy crap! They just stuck to you!" Naruto pointed with raised eyebrows.

"How aren't you a pincushion!?" Sakura exclaimed although she was glad Chopper wasn't hurt as Chopper grinned.

"This form of mine is very durable!" Chopper grinned as Sasuke and Kakashi were left amazed at what they were hearing.

"How useful it'd be on the battlefield…." Kakashi rubbed his chin as Sasuke charged Chopper who immediately changed into his Heavy Point form.

Sasuke proceeded to try to attack Chopper with the same attacks he used against Kakashi but Chopper was easily able to catch his arms and legs before throwing him back as Sasuke caught himself on his feet.

"Tch!" Sasuke grunted.

"Like I said, I don't wanna hurt you!" Chopper warned Sasuke as he shook his head.

"No like I said, I wanted this!" Sasuke said as he charged at Chopper again who shifted into his Arm Point.

"Now Arm Point!" Chopper yelled as he charged right back at Sasuke before shifting his hooves back.

"Now Cloven….Roseo!" Chopper yelled as Sasuke was suddenly hit with such a force that caught him off guard where he was knocked unconscious.

_(End Naruto OST: Bad Situation)_

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she was immediately at his side.

"Oh my god! Sasuke! I hope I didn't get carried away! I'm so sorry! Is he okay!?" Chopper immediately panicked returning to his normal form as Kakashi was immediately at his side before putting his finger on Sasuke's neck.

"…Don't worry, he's fine. You just knocked him out." Kakashi gave Chopper a smile of reassurance of Chopper sighed, relieved that he didn't do worse.

"Man that was awesome! I'd love to spar against you!" Naruto smacked Chopper's shoulder who laughed nervously.

"Haha, thanks! And yeah maybe!" Chopper grinned though inwardly as he vowed to manage his strength better.

* * *

It was around an hour later when Sasuke awoke in the futon bed he slept in at Tsunami's house.

"Ugh…where…am I?" Sasuke asked before turning his head to see Sakura watching him worriedly.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as she grinned.

"Sasuke! I knew you'd be up in no time!" Sakura beamed.

"What…happened…?" Sasuke asked as Sakura gulped.

"Uh….you spared against Chopper but…he knocked you out…." Sakura hesitantly answered as Sasuke's expression was stoic.

"…I….see…." Sasuke answered before getting up and making his way to the dinner table where everyone was sitting at.

"Glad to see you're up." Tsunami smiled as Kakashi nodded also smiling.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered as he sat down.

"Hehe, and here I thought you'd be out longer, bastard!" Naruto snorted, ignoring Sakura's protests of anger.

"Sasuke, you're up! Are you okay?" Chopper asked in concern, ready to rush to Sasuke's side who raised a hand in response.

"I'm fine." Sasuke answered, hoping Chopper would take the hint he was in no real mood to deal with him.

"…Okay…." Chopper gulped, hoping Sasuke wouldn't be too mad with him. He wasn't trying to hurt Sasuke after all…

Noticing Chopper's distressed look, Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a person with a stick on his ass!" Naruto snorted as Chopper laughed. Naruto really was like Luffy, after all!

"Okay, thanks!" Chopper laughed, feeling a little better.

Sasuke meanwhile was anything but cheerful as he clenched his white shorts as his mind went racing a million miles a second.

"_It's bad enough Naruto is catching up to me but this stuffed animal reindeer thing being stronger than me!? No...if I'm to beat HIM I can't let anybody set me back…." _Sasuke thought.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's look but said nothing.

* * *

Eventually a week had passed since Chopper had literally fallen into the lives of the Leaf Village ninja. By now they had gotten as comfortable with him as they are with Tazuna and his family. Or rather, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were while Sasuke made it a point to not really talk to Chopper unless he absolutely needed to. After all, the fact that a tiny person like Chopper was stronger with him was enough to really get under his skin. Though hurt by this, Chopper was happy that he at least had Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi to talk to.

Chopper found Kakashi to be a very badass ninja who he would tell countless stories of his past missions and battles to which of course Chopper found very cool while Kakashi was honored that Chopper was even more interested in his life than even his own team.

Chopper and Naruto were easily best friends with similar interest and personalities so the fact that they would get along is of little shock to anybody watching while Sakura would often try to cuddle and hug Chopper whenever she could. Whether she was successful or not in her endeavors was anyone's guess since despite his cute and cuddly appearance, he didn't really like people treating him like a stuffed animal. Though she was fairly sweet to him.

Even Tazuna and his family had grown accustomed to Chopper as Chopper would spend his time helping building the bridge he was building when he wasn't hanging with Team Seven. Tsunami was like another Robin to Chopper while Tazuna was somewhat of a grandfather figure to him like Brook was. Thankfully he wasn't as big of a pervert as the skeleton was.

Despite being freaked at first with Chopper's Heavy Point, Tazuna later grew to appreciate the transformation as it was very useful in carrying heavy products.

"I must say Chopper, you've been a huge help over the last couple of days." Tazuna praised the reindeer.

"Thanks! Yeah this is stuff my shipwright Franky does!" Chopper grinned.

Over the last couple of days, Chopper and Tazuna have come to a mutual understanding as a friendship had been formed between the two.

"Uh…Tazuna? I don't think I'll be working anymore." One of the bridge builders announced much to Tazuna's disbelief.

"What? Do you know how long we've had this planned?" Tazuna asked the bridge builder in disbelief.

"Yeah…but with Gato….maybe it'd be better if we don't do this after all…" The construction worker said as Tazuna narrowed his eyes at the worker in disgust as Chopper couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's enough. I'll see you tomorrow. Come on Chopper." Tazuna shook his head as Chopper shrunk down to his original height before following after the bridge builder.

As the two walked through town getting supplies, Chopper noticed the complete atmosphere, or lack thereof, of the townspeople.

"This place…it's just like….Alabasta or…Drum Village…." Chopper's eyes became downcast as he recalled how those places were ruled by Crocodile and Wapol respectively.

"They need hope…they need…a hero…" Chopper thought as his mind immediately went to Luffy.

Just where was Luffy when this place needed him?

Soon Chopper and Tazuna made their way home where Tsunami made everyone dinner.

Eventually Naruto and Sasuke pulled themselves through the door where they were now in an unofficial eating contest of sorts.

"Haha been a while since our table has been so lively!" Tazuna laughed at the energy the two displayed.

"More!" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Uh…okay…" Tsunami reluctantly obliged as she served the two another bowl.

"More!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled again after finishing their bowls.

Tsunami did just that as Naruto and Sasuke finished quickly.

"More!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled again as Chopper and Kakashi deadpanned.

"Why do I know how this is gonna end…" Chopper deadpanned as Naruto and Sasuke shot each other death glares before vomiting on the floor.

"I knew it!" Chopper face desked as Naruto and Sasuke wiped their mess as they shot glares at each other.

"I have to eat…" Sasuke growled.

"And I have to eat more than him." Naruto growled back with a smirk.

"You'll only cause yourselves to choke." Chopper sighed thinking maybe he should work on his medicine for hopeless idiots.

Inari sat in silence noticing the pleasant mood at the table before he grit his teeth in frustration.

"…Why…why do you two continue to fight?" Inari asked getting the attention of everyone at the dinner table.

"Why what? Don't you know how strong we are?" Naruto asked in annoyance over this kid's attitude as he was seriously getting sick of it.

"Who cares!? You can all be monsters but Gato's unbeatable! It's a useless endeavor so just go home! You don't know about the pain and loneliness we all have to go through every single day!" Inari yelled before he found himself pinned to the wall with a hand around his neck as he looked up at a very irate Naruto.

"Naruto!" Chopper yelled as Sasuke stood his arm over the reindeer.

"You whiny little brat! You think you're the only one who's had it bad!? There're some people in this world who're born into really shitty situations! Get over yourself and learn to appreciate what you have!" Naruto yelled.

"Appreciate what!? There's no hope!" Inari yelled as Naruto raised a hand about to punch the boy before lowering it.

"Just forget it. You're a waste of space. Just stay out of our way for the rest of this mission." Naruto coolly said before leaving, ignoring the protests of Sakura.

Inari cried before running off to his room.

"…Well…that went well…" Sakura awkwardly tried to joke before giving a meek expression at the looks she received.

"I'm sorry for all of that…It's just…that since the death of his father…he hasn't been the same…." Tazuna apologized as Chopper's heart went out even more to the young boy.

"The death of his father?" Sasuke surprisingly asked as Tazuna solemnly nodded his head.

"Not his real father who passed away before Inari was born. The one who Inari called father was an amazing man named Kaiza with a heart of gold. Inari idolized his father….those were happy times with them camping and even fishing together…" Tazuna began nostalgically.

"However…it all changed with Gato appeared….Natrually he opposed him but….he was killed…right in front of Inari…" Tazuna explained as he wiped the tears leaving his eyes as Sakura was in tears herself.

"That's…so…horrible…" Sakura sniffled.

Sasuke's expression was stoic but he genuinely felt for the young boy as Kakashi also had similar feelings of sympathy.

Chopper wiped his eyes as he immediately thought of Hiruluk's sacrifice before composing himself.

"So…when he's acting like that…he's…secretly hurting inside. Please don't think too harshly of him…" Tazuna practically pleaded as everyone acknowledged his words. Little did everyone know Naruto heard the full story from outside. The blonde went to bed without another word.

Chopper was silent before leaving the kitchen as he looked for Inari looking out at the sea.

"Hi. Mind if I sit right next to you?" Chopper suggested as Inari silently agreed.

"What do you want?" Inari asked as Chopper sighed.

"Naruto didn't mean to be so mad." Chopper said as Inari merely scoffed.

"You know, I understand whole-heartedly what you're going through." Chopper said as Inari glared at him. How can this reindeer act like he understands his pain?

"How!?" Inari practically demanded as Chopper looked down.

"My dad died too." Chopper said as Inari lost his anger.

"W-what?" Inari gasped out.

"Yeah…like here…my land was ruled by a tyrannical ruler named Wapol…..my father stood against him and he even died…." Chopper teared up.

"But…how can you be so cheerful?" Inari asked as Chopper smiled.

"Because I still have people who are with people. People who have faith in me and people I can have faith in." Chopper grinned as he thought of the Straw Hats.

"Faith?" Inari asked.

"You're lucky, Inari. You have people who love and care about you. Don't just shut them out. You don't have to be alone!" Chopper said as Inari teared up before stopping himself.

"I don't wanna cry anymore. I'm so sick of crying." Inari said before suddenly Chopper hugged him.

"It's okay to cry. Just let it!" Chopper said as Inari was silent before tears started pooling from his eyes.

"It's okay…let it all out…" Chopper said as Inari sobbed while holding Chopper like he held one of his stuffed animals.

From behind a nearby wall, Kakashi smiled before taking his leave.

* * *

The next morning was a beautiful morning in the Land of Waves as Team Seven was on their way to continue helping Tazuna with bridgework.

"Thanks for looking after Naruto for us Chopper." Kakashi said before making his leave to the mansion alongside Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yeah no problem." Chopper replied as he looked over the unconscious Naruto whose slobber was starting to run down on the pillow beneath him.

Or what should be said is nearly half of Team Seven.

Wanting to get the edge over Sasuke in their Chakra Control training Naruto had taken the liberty of devoting all of his time to his tree walking training when not eating or sleeping.

Thus overexerting himself.

However Chopper chose to look the blonde ninja as he recovered.

Chopper looked over Naruto before sighing good-naturedly.

"Always pushing yourself too hard. I swear you can be just like Luffy." Chopper smiled at Naruto before he opened his blue eyes.

"Hey you're up!" Chopper smiled as he pounced on Naruto as the blonde ninja noticed something off.

"Where's….everyone?" Naruto asked as Chopper tensed knowing that Naruto would ask that.

"Well…since you worked yourself too hard, everyone thought you should take the day off and-Was all that Chopper could get out before Naruto was able to get himself dressed and run out of the house in less than thirty seconds.

"…Recover…" Chopper deadpanned before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah he's definitely like Luffy!" Chopper sighed in frustration before making his way outside too.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto!" Chopper yelled as he made his way to Naruto as he transformed into his Walking Point.

"No Chopper! Don't even try to stop me! Those guys just up and ditched me! I'm definitely gonna give them a piece of my mind!" Naruto yelled.

Chopper sighed in exasperation before noticing what resembled a dead boar on the edge of the road.

"Hey Naruto, look at that!" Chopper said as he pointed to the dead animal.

"Whoa talk about cold cuts." Naruto muttered as Chopper had a slight epiphany.

"Naruto, let's head back home!" Chopper said as Naruto seemed to agree with that notion.

Shortly after Naruto and Chopper had left home, Inari, who seemed to feel better after talking with Chopper, was helping his mother around the house before his house was ransacked by two of Gato's men, Waraji and Joji.

Fueled with Courage by words from Naruto and Chopper, Inari tried charging them head on.

"Heh looks like the kid wants to die." Waraji smirked as Joji pulled his swords.

"Annoying little brat." Joji was ready to decapitate the small kid before….

He and Waraji were kicked by none other than…

"Naruto!" Inari yelled in recognition.

"Yo!" Naruto grinned as Joji and Waraji glared at Naruto.

"Little brat! We'll slice you up!" Waraji glared at Naruto who shrugged.

"Watch out." Was all Naruto said before Joji and Waraji were slammed into the ground hard courtesy of Chopper's fists in his Heavy Point form.

"Both of you….you saved me…again…." Inari looked down as Naruto put a hand on his head before looking to the morning sun.

"If you wanna cry, cry." Naruto said as Inari looked up.

"Naruto?" Inari asked as Chopper smiled.

"Like I said, it's okay to cry!" Chopper reminded Inari.

"Yeah but…" Inari refused to let himself cry anymore before Naruto rubbed his head.

"Also I'm sorry for snapping at you the other night. You're not a crybaby but you're strong! Now look after your mom. We have a bridge to save!" Naruto declared as Chopper transformed into his Walking Point.

"Yeah!" Chopper cheered as Naruto jumped on before leaving.

"Later Inari!" Naruto waved as he rode away on Chopper.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted in the distance.

"Believe it!" Inari grinned broadly.

* * *

However things weren't looking up for Team Seven on the bridge as they were "reunited", for a lack of better words with Zabuza and his protégé Haku, later revealed to not be on the side of the ninja as Kakashi had thought.

As such Kakashi and Sakura were fighting against Zabuza while protecting Tazuna as Sasuke was fighting Haku.

Although thanks to his Ice Kekkai Genkai and the use of his mirrors, Sasuke was having a very tough time.

"Ugh…" Sasuke groaned in pain as his back was practically littered in needles.

"Please don't resent me. This is all for the necessity of my master's plans." Haku said as Sasuke grunted in anger. What he wouldn't do to be on the winning side of this fight.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted in concern for her teammate wanting to rush to his side before remembering that she wouldn't be much help.

"Heh look at that Kakashi. Your brat in there is having a hard time with Haku. His death is only a matter of time." Zabuza gloated.

However before Kakashi could say anything…

"No way!" A familiar knuckle-head's voice cut off in a cloud of smoke that appeared.

_(Insert One Piece OST: Luffy's Here!)_

"Well I'll be damned…" Sasuke grunted though he had a small smile on his face.

"Naruto! Chopper!" Sakura exclaimed gleefully.

"About time those two got here." Tazuna grunted, though he was relieved that more help came to his aid.

"Well, well, better late to the party than never." Kakashi smiled through his eyes.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed none other than Naruto with Chopper on his shoulder.

"The future Fifth Hokage is here!" Naruto announced with a wide smile.

"And the future doctor who will cure all diseases in the world is here too!" Chopper smiled.

_(End One Piece OST: Luffy's Here!)_

* * *

And there's chapter two of the rewrite of Of Tanuki and Ninja!

I'm sorry this chapter was a day late but some unexpected things came up yesterday BUT being a day late is better than just abandoning the story all together, right? XD

Oh well, hopefully this chapter was worth the one day wait! XD

Now what is next?

Obviously Team Seven+Chopper vs Haku and Zabuza! How is that gonna go down?

VERY different from the last version but still a surprise regardless! ^_^

And you can find out how that'll go down NEXT Monday, March 2nd! XD

Til the 2nd of March, take care guys! ^_^


	3. Hope Anew

As always I enjoy the feedback I get and am thankful you all are enjoying the ride and I hope you continue to keep enjoying the story I provide you guys!

After all, how many fanfiction stories have Chopper as a main character!?

Oh well, let the chapter begin already! ^_^

* * *

"Thanks for leaving me back there guys! But I'm here now!" Naruto bragged as Chopper noticed Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna but wasn't able to spot Sasuke.

"Wait a second? Where's Sasuke?" Chopper asked as he got off of Naruto's shoulders.

"He's in there! But he's practically getting killed in there!" Sakura pointed to where an array of mirrors stood.

"All the way in there? Is that one of those jutsus that Naruto was telling me about?" Chopper asked as Kakashi nodded in assent.

"Right. We speculate that the boy has a special bloodline trait that allows him to manipulate ice. So far Sasuke hasn't been able to budge against his defense….but I have an idea." Kakashi began as both Chopper and Naruto looked towards the veteran ninja in interest.

Just what could Kakashi be alluding to?

"An idea?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Those mirrors are definitely the key to his attacks and right now this works in our favor. Chopper, I want you to go and assist Sasuke from the outside. Naruto, you'll work with me and fight against Zabuza. Think of a round two against the bastard." Kakashi explained to the two boys who smiled as they appeared to be satisfied with Kakashi's plan.

"Alright, sounds good." Chopper smiled.

"Yeah I can deal it!" Naruto grinned.

"Great. Now go!" Kakashi ordered as Naruto immediately took the empty side right by Sakura as Chopper immediately ran to the mirrors.

Or at least he was trying to as Zabuza slowly raised his blade.

"The hell is that thing over there? Some sort of reindeer summons? Too bad I won't let him get a step near Haku!" Zabuza said as he swung his sword as he prepared to chase after Chopper before a harsh kick to his face sent him flying into the right railings of the bridge.

"The hell!?" Zabuza growled, a small bruise forming on his cheek, as Naruto snickered as he reeled his leg back as he smirked proudly.

"Sorry, but you're gonna be dealing with me, no brows!" Naruto bragged as a vein built on Zabuza's head.

"No brows?" Zabuza calmly stated though inside he was reeling with rage at having been caught off guard by some little no name brat.

"Damn right, no brows! Me, Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura will kick your ugly ass today, count on it! Believe it!" Naruto grinned as he made a thumbs down gesture.

"Naruto…." Sakura blinked as she couldn't believe that Naruto had so much faith in her. She didn't have many jutsu in her arsenal and quite frankly, with powerhouses like Sasuke, Chopper and even Naruto, she wasn't sure how she could contribute in the coming fight. Still…it was still sweet that he believed in her.

"_He's really coming a long way." _Kakashi thought with a smile under his mask.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted this brat…" Tazuna muttered.

"Well then…if you're so sure you'll stop me…." Zabuza slowly picked his blade off the ground from where it fell as a result from Naruto's kick with his eyes shadowed.

"THEN TRY AND STOP ME!" Zabuza shouted as he charged Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna who readied themselves for battle as Naruto made a hand sign for his Shadow Clone Jutsu.

* * *

Sasuke, who had heard every word from Kakashi, couldn't stop the smirk on his face despite the pain he was in.

"_Chopper attacking from the outside from I attack from the inside? Ingenious!" _Sasuke thought as he heard the sound of Chopper's footsteps echoing from outside the world of mirrors he was currently trapped in.

"I might not like the fact that Chopper's stronger than me….scratch that, I _don't _like it one bit…but I can use that to my advantage…" Sasuke said as Haku merely studied Sasuke's stance, knowing the young boy definitely had something planned.

"_Just what is he planning? Some kind of elaborate scheme?" _Haku thought as he readied a handful of senbon needles.

"I know what you're planning on doing. You're planning on trying to use that little reindeer out there for outside support while trying to overwhelm me from the inside. Well it's too bad I will put you down. You see in order to support Master Zabuza in his endeavors, I will do any means necessary…even if I have to kill you…" Haku warned ominously, reading one handful of senbon needles before flinging them at Sasuke who narrowly managed to dodge them.

"Damn! This guy is fast I have to admit…" Sasuke grit his teeth as one actually managed to lodge itself in his shoulder.

"What the hell is Chopper doing!?" Sasuke asked in frustration as he noticed Chopper seemingly stand there.

On the outside of the mirror, Chopper exhaled before spreading his feet apart.

"Okay…been a while since I've used this….ever since that time with Wapol and Chessmarimo…" Chopper's eyes narrowed before putting his hooves together.

While this might seem like an asinine thing to do given the fact that Chopper was practically on a battle field, this stance came with a purpose as the look in Chopper's eyes changed as his pupils started to slowly rotate.

"Scoping Point!" Chopper said as his eyes were scanning all of the available mirrors as he noticed there were several different copies of Haku. While this would come as a shock to a pirate who had never set foot in the Elemental Nations and had seen Clones before but after meeting Naruto and Co. as well as sparing against Naruto a couple of times over the last week, such a figment wasn't a surprise to Chopper any longer and had grown accustomed to seeing the use of multiple copies of someone.

"_Found him! And from what it looks like….Mister Kakashi was right about those mirrors being the key to his power…..wait a second….that's the real body right there! But how to get it out?"_ Chopper thought before a light bulb appeared over his head.

"_That's it! I can get his attention and when he tries attacking me, Sasuke can try to attack him when he's distracted!"_ Chopper thought to himself before shuffling one of his hooves in his backpack before digging out a Rumble Ball.

"I can't be reckless….I can only use one Rumble Ball every six hours to maintain complete control over my forms….two of them will mean I can't control my forms…and three of them?" Chopper shook his head as he readied a Rumble Ball.

"I've got to use it only when necessary!" Chopper thought to himself before shifting into his Heavy Point form.

"Heavy Point!" Chopper said as he jumped into the air.

"Hey, masked guy!" Chopper yelled as Haku's attention was shifted towards the transformed Chopper.

"What on earth? That small child grew several feet bigger?" Haku asked before getting out a handful of Senbon Needles.

"Heh! Thanks, Chopper. Got him right where I want him." Sasuke smirked as he readied a hand-sign.

"Now Fire-Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke smirked as a huge ball of fire erupted from Sasuke's throat which Haku was able to catch, nearly too late.

"A diversion? I see now." Haku wouldn't dare get scared over something that could only be a mere fluke as he hurriedly tried his best to escape to another mirror. Although his late reaction caused part of the bottom of his skirt to get singed from the heat of Sasuke's blast.

"Got him!" Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

"Now we can get him." Chopper pumped his fist in his palm, sharing Sasuke's grin.

"I see…so you two are working together trying to bring me down? Well unfortunately, things will not go so smoothly for you two. And as such I'll deal with you first." Haku's eyes narrowed through his mask at Chopper.

"I guess now's as good of a time as ever. Rumble!" Chopper said as he ate a Rumble Ball right as Haku threw a handful of Senbon Needles at the reindeer.

"Now Jumping Point!" Chopper yelled before he shifted into his jumping transformation before jumping sky high.

_(Insert Naruto OST: Turn Over)_

"I see you have several different transformations you can access. Although it seems as if you're under a time limit, yes?" Haku asked, remembering Chopper's reservation about taking the Rumble Balls. Chopper's silent was all the affirmation Haku needed.

"Well then, I'll stop you before you can transform again!" Haku hissed as he threw several more senbon needles at Chopper who was starting to get a little at the tiny weapons.

"That again?" Chopper asked, dodging the weapons again before shifting into his Heavy Point form.

"Now Heavy Point…." Chopper said as he shifted into his Heavy Form. The sudden change in his appearance was enough to throw Haku off guard.

"What in the?" Haku asked, seemingly in disbelief in how fast Chopper could change between forms. All the time Haku was distracted was what Chopper needed.

"Heavy Gong!" Chopper yelled, his fist crashing into Haku's mask, sending him flying to the ground in his Ice Prison.

"Yes!" Sasuke smirked, relieved that the plan was working with Chopper landing right by his side.

"You okay!?" Chopper asked as Sasuke actually smiled, shocking Chopper since this was the first time he had ever seen Sasuke display emotions other than irritation and apathy.

"Never better actually." Sasuke admitted as the two boys turned to see Haku slowly stand up. Chopper's hit was strong enough that half of his mask had slid off with the other half, blood trailed down the side of his head.

"I underestimated you two…severely it seemed." Haku noted as he started to notice how the tide in battle was slowly shifting away from him.

"I musn't waste time with you two anymore…" Haku's eyes darkened as he was hatching a plan to bring down the two boys opposing him. First, the Uchiha would go down as he was the weakest and then he'd deal with the bizarre transforming reindeer.

Both boys took a defensive stance in retaliation of Haku.

"Chopper, take a break and sit back. I'll hand-"Sasuke was about to order as Haku threw a handful of Chopper who proudly and confidently stood his ground.

"Guard Point!" Chopper literally expanded into a circular beanbag like transformation as the needles merely bounced off of him.

"What!?" Haku exclaimed in a voice that was near uncharacteristic for him as he was utterly shocked that his needles didn't pierce Chopper but instead bounced off like they were bullets.

"Your needles won't work on this form!" Chopper grinned as Haku was starting to (slightly) feel like maybe he was in over his head.

"That form of yours really comes in handy." Sasuke actually praised Chopper as both Chopper and Sasuke were shocked at Sasuke's words. Chopper, since this was the first time Sasuke had actually said something nice to him and Sasuke, because he wasn't one to give out compliments lightly.

Chopper could think about this later was what he thought before he shifted into his Arm Point transformation.

"Now Arm Point!" Chopper said as he ran towards Haku.

"Clover….." Chopper cupped his wrists to the right side of his body as Haku readied a handful of senbon needles at Chopper.

"Now!" Haku was about to throw the needles at Chopper as Chopper decided now was his time to strike.

"CROSS!" Chopper yelled as he spread his hooves apart with such a speed too fast for Haku to react as Haku was sent flying out of his mirrors as the other part of his mask was destroyed, exposing his feminine face to the world as he was knocked unconscious with his mirrors vanishing as a result of their owner no longer being conscious in the real world.

_(End Naruto OST: Turn Over)_

"Did it!" Chopper smiled, returning back to normal as Sasuke was silent in shock as he processed what happened.

"_I can't believe it…in that fight…..I barely did anything…while Chopper….he was in control of that fight…" _Sasuke thought as he quickly shook those bitter thoughts out of his head.

"_No…I won't let anything stop me from defeating HIM…" _Sasuke clenched his right fist.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Chopper ran over to Sasuke.

"Yeah I am but…" Sasuke winced as the feeling of all the needles wedged in his body was starting to weigh in on him.

"I'll get those out for you." Chopper offered as even though Sasuke could be prideful, he figured it would be in his best interest to get all of the needles out of his body so he wouldn't be a pincushion.

"Thanks." Sasuke genuinely thanked as Chopper went to work on treating Sasuke's injuries.

* * *

Meanwhile, as all of this was going on, Zabuza swung his sword at Naruto as a clone blocked his huge blade with a Kunai.

"Nice one!" Naruto congratulated his clone who smiled in gratitude at the praise that he received.

"Naruto. I need you to do something for me." Kakashi turned his eye to Naruto.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto turned to his superior.

"There's a certain jutsu I plan on doing to take Zabuza out however in order to get it charged up, I'll need a bit of a distraction. You don't mind being that distraction, do you?" Kakashi asked Naruto, already knowing what his answer would be.

The grin on Naruto's face told the veteran Shinobi all.

"Damn straight I can handle it, sensei!" Naruto winked as he summoned over ten Shadow Clones as they all lunged at Zabuza who readied his blade in defense.

"What about me, sensei? What can I do?" Sakura asked, willing and hoping to contribute in any way that she could.

"Right now, all we need you to do is to help defend and stand guard against Zabuza." Kakashi said as Sakura looked down.

"…Oh…right…" Sakura frowned, feeling utterly useless. Sensing this, Kakashi was quick to give the only girl of his team a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. After all, protecting Tazuna is the key to the mission's success after all. Got it?" Kakashi asked Sakura who gave a small, fake, smile.

"Right…thanks…sensei…" Sakura sadly smiled while Tazuna sent the pinkette a small, sympathetic look. He better than anyone there knew how much it felt to be powerless to help, despite all of his desire to do so.

Kakashi wouldn't think about it now but he would help her hone her skills when they return back to the village. No one should feel utterly useless on a team.

"More of your kiddy crap? Give me a break, you damn brat!" Zabuza easily cut through all of his clones like they were butter, however much to his chagrin and astonishment, nearly a hundred clones were surrounding him from all angles.

"My god….so many clones…" Tazuna gasped in awe.

"…Is this….the same…Naruto?" Sakura blinked, her mind flashing back to the old Academy days of how Naruto couldn't even make a simple clone yet he was summon a huge hoard of Shadow Clones?

"The sheer number of clones he can summon will always amaze me…then again…" Kakashi thought with a proud smile behind his mask before making a hand sign as lightning started to slowly sizzle in Kakashi's palm before much to the shock of the spectators who were watching.

"No way…is that…chakra?" Sakura asked in amazement, feeling even more out of place in this current battle with the Uchiha, transforming reindeer and an unpredictable ninja with a crap load of chakra in him.

"No….it's like…lightning!" Tazuna noted as the chakra became more pronounced and literally electrified came to life.

"It sounds like a thousand birds!" Sakura could literally feel the electricity in their air.

"Chidori! One Thousand Birds!" Kakashi said as Sakura and Tazuna stared in awe that the jutsu.

"I've never seen such a powerful jutsu before…" Tazuna observed the jutsu in awe…..the light of the jutsu could be powerful to blind someone with very weak eyesight.

"You're telling me…" Sakura gulped as she was certain that her sensei had even more jutsu under his sleeve.

As the clones were piling on top of Zabuza, one after another as Zabuza was starting to get agitated as he was practically getting buried by a hoard of Naruto clones.

"I've had enough of this!" Zabuza growled out, ready to carve out the real Naruto's skull out and wear his head on his blade as a testament to future people as well as a warning to never piss him off.

However, much to his amazement, he suddenly felt himself getting risen into the air as all the clones started to slowly lock and clench their ankles as the real Naruto made his way out of the Naruto clone pile as he and the clones all swung the stunned Zabuza in the air several times.

"Why you little piece of shit! Let go of me, now!" Zabuza roared as all the clones all grinned, happy to oblige.

"If you say so!" Naruto snickered as he and the clones continued spinning the rogue ninja of the Mist Village around several times before he was slammed hard into the ground below.

"Whoa…" Sakura cringed, wondering if Zabuza was even still alive after such a hard hit to the ground.

"That little brat…to think he had so much power…" Tazuna muttered, really feeling bad for doubting Naruto when he first met the orange clad boy.

"Heh! How'd you like that!" Naruto grinned as his clones started to slowly disperse one at a time.

Zabuza slowly brought himself to his feet as he was bruised, bloodied, hurt and most of all, pissed. Extremely.

"You little…piece…of...worthless…amphibian…dog shit!" Zabuza yelled before he felt his arms and legs being restrained while a pair of arms suddenly lodged themselves under Zabuza's armpits.

"What in the?" Zabuza asked as what was restraining him was nothing short of Shadow Clones.

"P.U! Do you ever shower!?" One of the clones cringed at the smell of the demon of the Mist.

"How dare you!? Get off of me!" Zabuza roared trying to shake the clones off.

"Amazing! To think Naruto was that skilled in the Shadow Clone Jutsu….just…how?" Sakura asked in amazement as Naruto proudly turned to his sensei.

"Kakashi-Sensei! He's already!" The Clone holding Zabuza in a full-nelson yelled.

"Right. Thanks, Naruto!" Kakashi gratefully thanked his student as he ran to Zabuza intent on ending this fight once and for all.

"_No! I won't let things end this way!" _Zabuza thought his eyes wide in what was one of the few moments in his life, actual fear.

Right as the jutsu was near his heart, Zabuza managed to side step in the last minute, avoiding the deadly lightning jutsu from impaling his heart, however his chest suffered a terrible, gaping wound.

Zabuza hacked blood through his bandages as all the clones restraining his dispersed as the one restraining him in a full nelson actually died as the jutsu actually pierced his heart.

"_Man…I've gotta learn that jutsu!" _Naruto vowed to get Kakashi to teach him the Chidori when Team Seven returned back to the Leaf Village.

"That was a nice effort and nice save on your part to direct the blow from hitting your heart at the last second…but unfortunately….it won't save you in the end…with all the wounds you've received in addition to where I stabbed you, it's only a matter of time before you die here, Zabuza. Hmph, how sad…you had so much potential and look where it got you." Kakashi huffed as Zabuza's eyes narrowed despite the blood trailing from his mouth and staining the ground below.

"Don't you get cocky with me you-"Zabuza was about to threaten before the sound of a glass shattering and a scattering body across the ground below got the attention of everyone around.

"Wait, what was what?" Tazuna asked, taken aback along with everyone else, even Zabuza thanks to his weakened state.

Sakura narrowed her eyes before smiling broadly.

"That masked kid looks like he's down! Which means Chopper and Sasuke beat him!" Sakura was about to jump up and cheer for joy as Naruto was just as happy.

"I knew they could do it!" Naruto pumped his fists triumphantly.

"That means this mission is a success." Tazuna actually smiled as he felt true, genuine happiness for the first time since Kaiza's death.

"Hmph, those kids." Kakashi smiled before his look turned serious as he turned to Zabuza who looked actually fearful.

"…Those little rugrats…actually…took down…Haku? Then…" Zabuza's eyes widened as Kakashi didn't need his Sharingan to read what Zabuza was thinking this time.

"Your whole mission was a failure….your future is all used up, Zabuza." Kakashi stated bluntly as Zabuza was looking for a way to reverse this…anyway…..

"That masked ninja said it better than I could, Zabuza."

Everyone on the bridge turned to the sound of the mysterious voice followed by a cane tapping.

"Hey, Sasuke. What is that?" Chopper asked, wrapping Sasuke's chest as his eyes narrowed.

"Looks like the big boss behind everything is here. Come on, let's go!" Sasuke said as he ran to where his team was.

"Sasuke! You can't be too reckless with your injuries that aren't healed yet! Sasuke, hey! Ugh! Why does no one ever listen to me!?" Chopper yelled out in frustration as he followed after the last Uchiha.

As Chopper and Sasuke reunited with their teammates, they all turned to see a hoard of renegade looking ninja who looked mean and menacing. And at the center of them stood a very short, bespectacled man with his arm in a cast and a smug grin on his face.

"And I'm gonna assume that man is Gato?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"The one and the same." Zabuza confirmed, with more blood trailing from his mouth.

"This short dude is the big, bad mastermind behind this whole thing?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes as a tick mark appeared on Gato's head along with several of his hitmen.

"Short dude!?" Gato's jaw clenched.

"How dare you, you little brat!" One of Gato's thugs glared at Naruto.

"Just wait until we get over there!" Another thug was ready to yank Naruto's head off his shoulders and show it to his dumb ninja friends however Gato was able to reign in his anger and held up a hand, stopping his thugs.

"Now, now. We'll deal with him later." Gato commanded his thugs as he jeered at Zabuza who glared at him.

"Why the hell are you here!?" Zabuza stated more than asked the kingpin who gave an evil grin in response.

"You see, I've decided, your road ends here and your payment to me is no longer valid so this bridge will be your graveyard." Gato maniacally smiled as anger overtook the current pain that Zabuza was in.

"You what!?" Zabuza wished he had Gato's throat in his fingers right now.

"That's right. After all, you rogue ninja who I'm able to pluck up and get like a bunch of flowers are useful to me only to an extent and when that extent is over well….." Gato used his thumb to slide across his throat as only more anger filled Zabuza's being.

"Oh no…" Sakura put her hand to her mouth in horror as she easily pieced together what Gato was meaning.

"You mean…you were…using me this whole time!?" Zabuza growled out with more blood falling from his mouth as Gato and the thugs found Zabuza's anger nothing short of amusing.

"Of course. You think I honestly was going to reward you for your efforts? I know you're a beast and all and but even you can't be that dumb, right?" Gato jeered as he and the men all laughed at Zabuza's plight as his eyes were shadowed while Team Seven and even Tazuna actually felt sympathy for Tazuna.

Yeah he might have tried to kill them but he was essentially just following orders. And to be used and discarded so carelessly?

"Man…that's really jacked up…" Naruto clenched his fists in anger with Sasuke grunting in agreement.

"I know….no one should feel like a used tool…" Chopper frowned. Originally he didn't like Zabuza and thought he was just some tyrannical villain but now it appears that maybe things weren't so black and white, after all?

Despite the massive amount of blood that he was using, Zabuza turned to Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven.

"Kakashi…since I was never really in agreement with this small, rat bastard from what it seems…consider our fight over. I have no more quarrel with you all." Zabuza said, much to the astonishment of everyone watching.

"Zabuza…" Kakashi's eyes widened as Zabuza grunted as his hands went to his gigantic blade on his back.

"Get ready to see a blood bath." Zabuza stated before, in a speed no one thought was humanely possible, charged at the thugs as the men nearly crapped their pants while Gato actually did.

"A-Attack! Kill him!" Gato ordered his men as they all readied their blades as they were sure that he was about to die with all the blood and wounds covering his body.

A big mistake on their part as Zabuza slashed all through the thugs that were stupid enough to challenge them, slashing and practically cutting the men up into ribbons as blood and guts littered across the bridge from where Zabuza was though he was stabbed and slashed several times himself as knives and swords were protruding from his back.

Sakura cringed at all the blood shown alongside Tazuna while Naruto, Sasuke, Chopper and Kakashi all steeled themselves to continue watching. But even then…this was a bit too brutal for their liking…

"You bastard!" Gato yelled as he tried running and jumping to the boat where he and his thugs used to even get to the bridge.

"Going somewhere?" A voice purred as he looked to find Zabuza standing directly over him, smiling sadistically at him. He looked like an utter demon in Gato's eyes.

"G-go to hell! You won't last long!" Gato tried walking back only to find himself back to back with the bridge railing, literally the only thing separating him from falling in the water down below.

Zabuza was silent before he softly chuckled before the chuckles grew into laughter, practically sounding like that of a psychopath.

"Oh yes…I know I won't last long…I know I'm going to hell but…if I die…" Zabuza looked down before looking right back up.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Zabuza roared as he slashed Gato several times with his blade, sending blood splattering around the bridge before he decided to end the battle with a fatal slash across Gato's neck, sending his head flying off of his body and onto the water below.

"Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed as Chopper, Tazuna and Sakura all turned their heads away at such a brutal display while Sasuke and Kakashi were just lost for words…

Zabuza was even kind enough to throw Gato's remains off the bridge as well, staining the water below red.

"…Serves….him….right…." Zabuza muttered as he weakly made his way to where Team Seven was.

"Boy…." Zabuza turned his eye to Chopper, already having a feeling that it was Chopper who was the one who defeated Haku.

"Y-yes?" Chopper asked, still a bit unnerved at the brutal show he saw from Zabuza earlier.

"Haku…does…he…live?" Zabuza asked as Chopper bit his lip, knowing that Zabuza was nearing the exact end of his life…he had seen that same glazed over look in too many people's eyes before.

"Y-yeah…I only knocked him out…." Chopper answered as a smirk appeared under Zabuza's bandage.

"Good….Kakashi….all of you…..Tell…Haku…" Zabuza began as everyone was silent…knowing…these were Zabuza's last words.

"He…must…live…" Zabuza finished as his eyes darted to the unconscious form of where Haku was as memories of him first meeting him as a stray orphan off the street all those years ago followed by him growing and developing under his tutelage…through it all…it seemed….Zabuza really cared for Haku.

However…before Zabuza could hit the ground face-first, Chopper immediately shifted into his Heavy Point form where he caught Zabuza before gently setting him down.

"…He's…gone…" Chopper's eyes filled with tears as he shifted back to normal.

"…I don't know why…but…I feel….bad….I don't think…..he was that bad after all…" Naruto bit his lip.

"Yeah…" Tazuna surprisingly stated, surprised on how he could feel for someone who, not even an hour ago, was hell bent on killing him.

Sasuke and Kakashi were silent but they were grateful to Zabuza's help in the end as Sakura was quick to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Don't you brats forget us!" One of Gato's surviving thugs said.

"Yeah! Someone's gonna pay us for our help!" Another of Gato's thugs said.

"Besides! I got a bone to pick with those two brats!" Joji growled, remembering his defeat from earlier.

"Save that deer thing for me!" Waraji growled, hands itching for his swords as Team Seven plus Chopper looked to each other before smiling.

_(Insert Naruto OST: The Raising Fighting Spirit)_

"Well…if they want a fight…." Sasuke surprisingly spoke up.

"Let's give it to them." Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"Hells yeah!" Naruto grinned, summoning over ten Shadow Clones.

"I have only a minute left where I can freely transform…And with so many enemies, I have exactly what to use!" Chopper grinned as he shifted into his Horn Point.

"Horn Point!" Chopper yelled.

"Don't forget me!" Sakura readied her Kunai.

"Try us you pricks!" Joji pulled his blade out as the team charged the rogue ninja gang as Tazuna watched in amazement at what he was seeing.

Naruto and his clones were easily able to knock out and smack apart Gato's men while Sasuke and Kakashi easily kicked and smacked away Gato's men like they were flies while Sakura was even able to get in a few hits on her own.

Chopper suddenly found himself surrounded on all angles though this didn't deter or scare him.

"Alright….Roseo….COLONNADE!" Chopper yelled before all the thugs surrounding him all found themselves thrown into the air with the help of Chopper's horns before they suddenly found themselves stuck in the ground with their body sticking up like a column, two of which were Joji and Waraji.

Chopper was practically like a stampeding bull as he chased off the remaining members who screamed like little girls in a horror house.

"What the hell is that thing!?"

"Some kind of bull!?"

"Oh screw that, I'm not dealing with that thing!"

"Same! Let me off this bridge!"

Those were some of the comments as the remnants of Gato's men all jumped off the bridge in scatters before they all sailed away, promising to never return again.

"That's right! And stay out!" Naruto flipped off the boat as it sailed away in the distance.

"And…it's over…" Chopper noted with a smile as he finally returned to normal, his three minutes finally up.

_(End Naruto OST: The Raising Fighting Spirit)_

And when it was over…he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. Why? Because he was in control of most of the fight.

Yeah with Luffy and Co. he would be able to contribute, rather Luffy and the crew would get on his tiny ass if he didn't contribute, but here…he felt….he felt like Luffy did….

It felt good…truly good….to be in a similar position where Luffy was…..

"Alright we're all here!" As everyone turned to see the source of the voice was noen other than Inari with the other villagers railed behind him.

"Inari! You came!" Naruto smiled, feeling proud of Inari. He was definitely wrong about him last night.

"Of course! We won't allow ourselves to be pushed around anymore." Tsunami vowed as Tazuna felt tears come to his eyes.

"You all…" Tazuna was nothing short of ecstatic that his village had found the will to live and fight again.

"Yep! All thanks to Chopper and Naruto." Inari smiled at the reindeer and blond respectively as Naruto was quick to give Inari a thumbs up and grin while Chopper fought his hardest not to do his "happy dance".

"Wait…where is everyone?" Tsunami looked around, expecting hordes of evil henchmen but no one but the heroes were around.

"Yeah…what happened?" Inari asked, eager to use his fancy arrow.

Team Seven looked at one another before smiling, surprisingly even Sasuke.

"Everything!" Chopper grinned.

As Chopper was about to start explaining to everyone what had happened, Sasuke noticed the unconscious Haku.

"What're we gonna do with him?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi merely smiled at Sasuke.

"I…have an idea and hopefully it'll sit well with Inari and Tsunami." Kakashi replied as Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, pondering as to what it could be that Kakashi was alluding to.

* * *

Haku grunted as his eyes slowly opened as he found himself asleep in a futon on a room that he had no idea where he was at.

Haku then noticed he was in nothing but a regular black t-shirt with shorts on underneath. If that wasn't bizarre enough….

"Hey, you're up!"

Haku turned his head in shock at the voice as he found himself, face to face, with the one who had utterly handed him his ass in their fight. On top of his futon bed was none other than Tony Tony Chopper smiling at him.

"I'm happy you're up and-"Chopper tried to happily say before noticing Haku was searching the futon sheet he was under for his senbon needles.

"_So much for being grateful…" _Chopper thought to himself in irritation.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you know. And besides, I'm the one who nursed you back to health." Chopper explained as it was then that Haku noticed the medical pouch sitting right next to Chopper.

"….A reindeer like you…..being proficient with medicine?" Haku raised an eyebrow, completely unconvinced as Chopper exhaled. He was sick of people underestimating him.

"That's right. You had a nasty concussion when you hit the bridge after I knocked you out and several external injuries not too severe." Chopper explained getting into his "doctor mode" as Haku was left speechless at the tone in his voice. It was a tone that just commanded that he believed the young reindeer.

"….Okay…maybe you did treat me….but….why? I could have killed you and your little friends." Haku stated in a matter of fact life that didn't deter Chopper's current mood.

"You could have but you didn't. Why?" Chopper asked as Haku looked down.

"Because….because….I never like to kill others….you all…seem like you have those that are precious in your lives…am I right?" Haku asked as Chopper was taken aback by Haku's reasoning.

"Y-yeah…." Chopper sheepishly admitted as he immediate thought of the other Straw Hat Pirates.

"By the way….what…has become…of Master Zabuza?" Haku asked although his heart dropped at Chopper's solumn expression.

"He….died…..that Gato guy had no intention of letting you both live…..and with the injuries he sustained in the fight with us and him getting further injured….it was too much and he passed away from all the collective damage he received…" Chopper recounted the details of what happened the previous day as Haku's expression was blank but Chopper count see the corners of his mouth twitched as his eyes watered, only making Chopper's heart going out to the young boy even more.

"…I…see…." Haku gulped back in an attempt to control his emotions.

"I really am sorry…." Chopper looked down as Haku nodded at Chopper's apology.

"…Did…he die….with honor at least?" Haku questioned as Chopper gave the ice user a small smile.

"He did. He took out that Gato guy and some of his men before he died. And he even told us to tell you to live. Those were his last words." Chopper smiled as Haku's eyes widened at Chopper's admission.

From Chopper's own mouth, it seemed as if Haku was truly valued in Zabuza's masked eyes. While he never doubted he thought of him as useful, to know that Zabuza actually cared about him…..

"Haku?" Chopper frowned, learning his name from Kakashi and the others.

"…Do you mind?" Haku asked as Chopper merely nodding, understanding the feeling all too well of losing someone he thought of as a master.

* * *

Chopper went down below where he met up with his friends.

"So how's he taking it?" Kakashi crossed his arms.

"…Hard…but….at least he's up." Chopper admitted as he sat down as Naruto and Sakura frowned sorrowfully for Haku.

"Poor Haku….to be used…." Sakura looked down in sadness.

"Not to mention….his master's gone…hopefully that never happens to me…" Naruto muttered not understanding or wanting to know what'd happen if he ever lost a master in the future.

Soon everyone turned to the sound of footsteps as everyone turned to seeing Haku standing in the doorway, nervously looking around not sure of how everyone would react to him but much to his surprise, everyone except for Sasuke all smiled warmly at him.

"Well good morning! Just sit down and we'll get some food in you!" Tazuna cheerfully stated while Tsunami and Inari also smiled their agreement as Haku awkwardly nodded before taking a seat right by Sakura.

"…_This is a guy? He's prettier than me! Oh well…he's at least prettier than Ino-Pig…" _Sakura groaned though she snickered at that last part.

"Hey! You're that guy I met in the woods!" Naruto pointed at Haku as Haku was silent, remembering their encounter not too long ago.

"Y-yes…I am…" Haku nervously admitted.

"Naruto, don't point at him, it's rude!" Sakura slapped Naruto's hand down who muttered a meek apology.

"….Sorry…" Naruto muttered.

"Now to kill the elephant in the room, we're all aware of the truth about you and Zabuza and how you two were just pawns in Gato's eyes. None of us have any ill will towards you as you were never truly evil…nor Zabuza." Kakashi said as Naruto, Sakura and Chopper nodded while Sasuke was still silent. Truthfully he was sympathetic to Haku but he didn't feel like bobbing his head.

"…Thank you…" Haku genuinely thanked.

"…Since your master is….you know…..what're you gonna do now?" Naruto asked as Haku actually pondered the question.

"Seeing the atrocities I committed alongside Zabuza…I must redeem myself…which is why…when all of this is over…I want to go search the world…that way I can truly rectify my past sins." Haku explained as everyone nodded seeming satisfied with that answer.

"That sounds good. Although…if you want to, you can come with us to the Leaf Village?" Kakashi offered as Haku offered the masked ninja a grateful smile.

"Thank you but I must refuse." Haku refused Kakashi's offer as Kakashi nodded.

"I see. But just know the offer is on the table." Kakashi said.

"Yes sir." Haku smiled.

"Perfect! And given your words, 'none of this is all over' since we still got a bridge to complete. Now after breakfast, how about helping me complete the bridge? Sound good?" Tazuna offered his hand to Haku in an offer as Haku firmly grasped it.

"Deal." Haku whole-heartedly agreed.

* * *

_(Insert Naruto OST: Daylight of Konoha)_

The following weeks passed with Team Seven assisting all the contruction workers with their help of building Tazuna's bridge, making the work go even faster with the help of Haku as well as the inclusion of Haku who was proven to be very useful and as such what was left of the bridge was finally completed.

And as such…a celebratory party was thrown.

"Okay, Inari. When you're at a party, you gotta have fun with these!" Chopper quickly pulled out two chopsticks.

"Chopsticks?" Inari raised an eyebrow.

"Yep! Shove them up your nose like this-"Chopper shoved them up his nose, making a silly face that made both Naruto and Inari laugh.

"What the hell is that!?" Naruto nearly fell on his butt from laughing so hard.

"Party faces! And then you gotta dance like this!" Chopper grinned as he did the dance that he, Luffy and Usopp would do as this was enough to let the two boys join in.

"Okay I want in!" Naruto grinned.

"Same!" Inari cheesed as Chopper handed them both chop sticks before both boys engaged in the same "chop sticks dance" that Chopper was doing, much to the amusement of the crowd watching.

"That's my grandson!" Tazuna yelled, a jug of beer in his hand.

"I haven't seen him look that happy in ages." Tsunami happily smiled.

"They sure are lively over there." Haku giggled.

"I'll say." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Boys." Sakura rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the dance.

"For once I agree with you…" Sasuke muttered before Tsunami put down a stack of pies.

"I hope you boys have some room for pies!" Tsunami smiled putting down the circular bundles of sugar on the table they were dancing on as all three boys grinned with sparkly eyes.

"PIES!" All three boys cheered as they all sat around the sugary deserts.

However before they were all able to dig in, Chopper suddenly got a bright idea.

"Hey, I got an idea! Luffy and Usopp would often have eating contests with me so how about it!?" Chopper grinned as Naruto and Inari grinned back at the tiny reindeer.

"Deal!" Both boys agreed.

However…Inari was quickly defeated after five pies….Naruto was done after ten while Chopper was still gorging over thirty different pies before stopping, realizing he had won.

"No one can stop my stomach!" Chopper grinned in pride as when it came to sweets, Chopper was just as gluttonous, if not even more gluttonous than Luffy.

"Ugh….my poor tummy…" Naruto moaned.

"Pigs." Sakura muttered in disgust as Sasuke shared an expression just as disgusted.

"And this brat is stronger than me?" Sasuke shook his head.

"You know, it was both Chopper and Naruto who both helped to get the spirit back in Naruto which in turn helped get the spirit back in this nation…it's those boys whom we owe a deep gratitude to…" Tazuna smiled.

"I'll say…but what should we call the bridge since it's completed?" Tsunami put a hand to her chin in thought.

"How about…the great Chopper and Naruto bridge?" One villager suggested though the other villagers looked relatively unimpressed with that name.

"Nah, it doesn't have enough zing to it." Tazuna shook his head as an idea suddenly hatched in Tsunami's mind.

"I've got it! How about 'The Blossoming Bridge of Spiraling Prosperity'?" Tsunami suggested as everyone looked onboard with that name.

"I second that! Everyone onboard with 'The Blossoming Bridge of Spiraling Desires' say 'Aye'!" Tazuna said as the vote was unanimous.

"AYE!" All the villagers chanted.

_(End Naruto OST: Daylight of Konoha)_

Haku smiled as he thought back to how comfortable everyone had gotten with his presence. Almost…as if he was one of them. With this second chance of life, he was definitely going to live his life to the fullest as he only had one life to live, after all.

However…there was still one person he had to visit….

* * *

Near the outskirts of the town stood a small grave where Zabuza's blade stood in close by to it. That's right…..this was Zabuza's grave that

"Master….thank you…for everything…I promise…to make you proud of me…" Haku vowed to his fallen master as he wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. Yes he knew that Zabuza would scold him for showing such weakness yet for the first time, he didn't care.

"So that's where you were!" As Haku turned to seeing Chopper slimmed down to his usual figure as he gave the ice user a smile that he returned.

"Yes….I suppose…I still…can't believe he's really gone…" Haku wiped his eyes as Chopper smiled.

"Believe me….I understand your feeling…I…had a master myself too." Chopper began as Haku looked at the young boy in surprise.

"You did?" Haku asked as Chopper nodded.

"Yeah…he put me on the path to becoming a doctor…but….he died too…" Chopper looked down as Haku felt empathy for Chopper as it looked like they both could relate to the pain of losing someone not just who was a master to them but a father as well….

"I'm sorry…" Haku genuinely apologized.

"It's okay…because…we have new people who are precious to us…." Chopper smiled as Haku also smiled.

"You're referring…to your crew, correct?" Haku assumed as when they had grown closer to one another, Chopper explained his entire situation to the former disciple of Zabuza.

"Yeah…..and you will find people who value and accept you. Like us. Even Sasuke, even though he won't show it, I'm sure he likes you just like the rest of us." Chopper beamed as Haku chuckled.

"I suppose you have a point." Haku said in a voice where he wasn't too convinced with the young Uchiha.

* * *

After some more days had passed, it was finally time for Team Seven and Haku to part ways from the Land of Waves.

"Bye, Naruto, Chopper and everyone else! I promise the next time we meet, I won't be such a crybaby!" Inari beamed with a fist out as Naruto immediately bumped it.

"Count on it! Maybe next time we can spar a little!" Naruto snickered.

"Take care of your mom and Grandpa, okay Inari?" Chopper smiled.

"Of course!" Inari promised.

"Thank you all again and in the future if we can, please call us on to help whenever we can. It's all we owe for everything you've done for us." Tazuna smiled at Kakashi.

"Right." Kakashi smiled through his eyes before the team took their leave but not too far way, it was time for Haku to depart as well.

"You're seriously not gonna come with us? Like we said, you're more than welcome to come with us!" Sakura reminded Haku who merely grinned in response.

"I know and like I said, I wish to travel the world and atone for my sins. Although…I know our paths will cross again in the future. I'm just sure of it. Thank you all again for your generous hospitality to me." Haku bowed to everyone as they all smiled back at him, even Sasuke.

"And maybe one day we can have a friendly spar in the future!" Chopper grinned as Haku knelt down to Chopper's height before gently patting his head.

"Of course. Until we meet again." Haku smiled before taking his leave.

"Take care of yourself, Haku!" Naruto happily waved until Haku was out of eyesight.

"Now, Chopper. You could transform into an actual deer? You wouldn't mind carrying us all back?" Kakashi asked, slightly curious as well as feeling a bit lazy to walk in there was a reindeer that could carry them.

"Yeah, I could do that." Chopper shrugged before shifting to his Walking Point.

"Alright, guys, hop o-" Chopper tried saying before Naruto jumped right on Chopper, knocking him to the ground.

"Alright, guys! Time to go back home!" Naruto yelled excitedly, albeit unintentionally crushing Chopper in the process much to the horror of everyone present.

It took Naruto thirty seconds to realize Chopper was nearly knocked out.

"Ugh…" Chopper groaned as his eyes were swirly.

"Uh, Chopper? What's wrong, buddy?" Naruto asked as everyone groaned at the blonde's stupidity before Sakura ran right up to Naruto.

"You're crushing him to death, you moron!" Sakura chided the orange clad ninja who finally took notice.

"What!? Oh my god! Sorry, Chopper!" Naruto apologized.

"I swear you're becoming the most clueless ninja in history!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Naruto apologized as he helped Chopper up while Sasuke and Kakashi deadpanned at the scene before them.

"It's gonna be a long trip back home…" Kakashi sighed.

"Yep." Sasuke agreed, feeling a migraine coming.

Despite their feelings of irritation, annoyance, pain and confusion, the group were anxious to get to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Though their reasons greatly differed since all the Leaf Village ninja were feeling a bit homesick after being gone for a little over a month while Chopper was excited to see just what the Village Hidden in the Leaves was like.

It was going to be a long adventure that the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates would never, ever forget…..

* * *

With this, the Land of the Waves Arc is officially done!

And it went a **LOT** smoother for Sasuke than in canon as well as in the old version of this story where I had Sasuke's fight with Haku proceed like it did in canon with Naruto backing him like in canon whereas I had Chopper fight against Haku but in this version as you all saw, I had Chopper back up Sasuke, thus ensuring he wouldn't "die" while Naruto helped Kakashi _hand Zabuza his ass_!

Also unlike in "Saiyan Shinobi", I decided to have only Haku survive while Zabuza died and the reason being is because I didn't want to essentially write the same story twice. I'm sorry if this may come off as a shock to some people but it is what it is XP

And I also didn't have Naruto's Nine Tails freak out in this chapter because since Sasuke didn't "die" there was no need **BUT** I do have a method of which he'll awaken the Nine Tails' power in the very near future! Though how? You gotta keep reading duh! XP

But hopefully seeing Chopper as a badass in this chapter made up for it? ^_^ Especially with him using "Scoping Point" since when was the last time since Chopper had ever used Scoping Point? That form was so freaking badass!

Oh well, next chapter is when Chopper heads to the Hidden Leaf Village and meets Hiruzen where there'll have a talk about the future of Chopper's career in the Leaf Village. What do you think his role in the Leaf Village will be?

You can find out all these questions and more in Chapter 4 coming Sunday March 22nd and the reason why it won't be next week since next week is my Spring Break so I'll need that week to recharge as well as the fact that I'll be getting a Nintendo Switch so…yeah ^_^

In any case, hopefully this long chapter will help tide you all over until then!

Later guys! ^_^


	4. Welcome to the Leaf Village

Woohoo! What is UP everyone!? Now I just gotta say I NEEDED that break and it was really good to recharge my batteries! ^_^

That and I got a Nintendo Switch over my Spring Break and if you crazy folk wanna add me, my friend code is SW-4264-2641-3430 and my username ID is Tiny Em for all those interested! =D

…Although…with the Coronavirus outbreak my classes are cancelled for at least the next month so…guess I've got some more free time… ^_^

Anywho, I guess I should start the chapter before you all get too bored! Chapter start!

* * *

It was around another day before Team Seven with their furry new companion would reach their destination of Konohagakure and currently they had set up camp for the current evening as the team enjoyed the company of their new friend. They found him to be nothing short of a joy to have around.

Well…Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi did while the fact that such a tiny, harmless stuffed animal lookalike was goofy and cheerful but way more stronger than him made Sasuke feel some sort of way.

Although Sasuke would be cordial to him.

Currently, Chopper was listening, i.e. fanboying, over Naruto's badass stories.

Or rather stories that Naruto exaggerated while Sasuke and Sakura merely rolled their eyes in response while Kakashi nervously smiled, not wanting to be rude.

"So you were really the top student in your Ninja class!?" Chopper exclaimed with sparkling eyes as Naruto cheesed really hard at Chopper's reaction. This kid was definitely just like Konohamaru and who knows? Maybe in some other language, he'd even sound like Konohamaru!

"Yep! I was the number one kid in the Academy and everyone looked up to me! I was even popular with the ladies too!" Naruto grinned proudly as Chopper's eyes gleamed even more, though he was extremely uninterested with the romance aspect of Naruto's "story".

"Naruto! You're so cool!" Chopper jumped up and down like an excited toddler on a sugar rush as Naruto hugged the small reindeer.

"Hehe, thanks, Chopper! You know what a super ninja is? That's what I am!" Naruto pointed directly at Chopper as Chopper grinned.

"Super Ninja!" Chopper grinned as Sasuke and Sakura shared none of Chopper's enthusiasm at Naruto's "story" but rather they shared looks of utter consternation.

"Uh yeah, none of that crap happened!" Sakura yelled, ready to stomp over to Naruto's direction and smack him silly in his skull.

Thankfully, Sasuke was able to stop her with a hand on her shoulder as he shook his head.

"Just leave them. He's like five years old." Sasuke sighed as Sakura shook her head in disappointment.

"I guess you're right…" Sakura sighed as Kakashi walked up to the moronic duo, Naruto and Chopper, and slapped Naruto's head with his handy-dandy book.

"Now, now, we don't want young Chopper hear to get a heart attack before he reaches Konohagakure." Kakashi turned to Chopper with a smile under his mask as Chopper stopped his fanboying.

"So this Konohagakure place? What's it like? And when're we gonna get there?" Chopper practically bombarded Kakashi with questions who chuckled at the young reindeer's enthusiasm.

"It's where all of the ninja affiliated with us reside." Kakashi pointed to the Leaf insignia on his head.

"I see….but…can I get one of those headbands!? C'mon, pretty please!" Chopper begged as Kakashi pet Chopper's hat.

"Maybe when we get to the village we can get one for you." Kakashi said as Chopper was relatively convinced with that answer.

"Also…that mask…under your face…can I see it, please!?" Chopper gleamed as Kakashi fought the urge to roll his eyes. Not Chopper too.

"Yeah show us Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto gleamed, jumping over, nearly knocking over Chopper.

"Yeah! Don't you hold out on us!" Sakura added while Sasuke turned his head away in disinterest.

"_Why are these kids so obsessed with what's under my mask?" _Kakashi internally groaned, hoping these children would grow out of their obsession with his face.

"Sorry, can't tell you." Kakashi shrugged as this obviously didn't sit over well with the three kids.

"What!? Come on!" Naruto, Chopper and Sakura all whined as Kakashi remained undeterred with their please.

"Nope." Kakashi nonchalantly refused, flipping a page through his book.

"Stingy!" Naruto and Chopper blew raspberries at Kakashi while Sakura was obviously displeased with Kakashi's stinginess as Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at all of this.

"_I'm the only sane one on this team…" _Sasuke thought as he was starting to regret feeding Naruto his boxed lunch all that time ago.

"Anyways…we will be in the Leaf Village by tomorrow afternoon or evening at the latest and you can experience it, then. Sound fair?" Kakashi smiled through his eyes at Chopper who instantly grinned at the opportunity presented to him.

"Yeah!" Chopper jumped up as everyone, sans Sasuke, smiled at the young reindeer's energy.

"I can't wait to see this Kono-whatever place! It's gonna be one hell of an adventure!" Chopper grinned though if one looked hard enough they could see sadness within Chopper's smile.

"…_I only wish Luffy and the others could be here with me…we all deserve to be experiencing all of this together…." _Chopper sadly thought before smiling even wider so as to not worry his new friends.

Eventually the next day rolled around with the sun slowly setting in the evening as Chopper walked with his friends riding on him. Along the way, Chopper quickly took note of all the leaves falling from the nearby trees.

"Man…you sure weren't kidding about this village of yours being hidden in leaves…" Chopper in his Walking Point muttered as Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah…but we're getting there just in a little bit." Kakashi informed Chopper as he turned his head to look at the veteran ninja.

"Really? When?" Chopper asked as he continued walking as Naruto's eyes narrowed at the ever incoming distance before he gasped.

"Right in front of us!" Naruto was quick to jump off of Chopper.

"Naruto! Ugh that guy!" Sakura groaned as she jumped off Chopper too.

"And these are my teammates." Sasuke sighed while shaking his head while Kakashi merely chuckled as Chopper returned to his Brain Point form while feeling a bit annoyed they just jumped off of him without even saying anything.

"Man I have missed this place!" Naruto broadly grinned as Chopper's eyes widened at the huge green gate displayed in front of him.

"Whoa! Talk about a huge looking place!" Chopper's eyes widened as Sakura smiled kindly at the younger boy. Or at least what she thought was the younger boy of the two of them.

"Yep! It's even bigger once we get inside." Sakura softly pat Chopper's head as the team of now five slowly made their way into the village where Chopper's eyes widened in awe.

"Whoa! No way!" Chopper's eyes widened as he took note of the inside of the village and the huge proximity of the entirety of the village.

"Well Chopper, welcome to Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Kakashi smiled.

* * *

_(Insert Naruto OST: Evening)_

Chopper marveled at the sight of the large village. It was a very large and bustling center with a large crowd of people filling up the entirety of the village. The populace consisted of either children running the streets, several shop owners running whatever shops they might have or Shinobi with outfits similar to Kakashi either running out or coming back to the village and several adults having meet and get-togethers with their friends.

"Wow! This place really is large!" Chopper had sparkly eyes as Team Seven, sans Sasuke, all laughed at Chopper's enthusiasm.

"Well just wait, little buddy, it's gonna get even bigger." Naruto grinned as Chopper looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"Oh yeah?" Chopper asked as the team made their way to a small little postage laying in the front of the village's entrance.

"Oh, Izumo, Kotetsu." Kakashi nodded in greeting to his friends.

"Oh, Kakashi. Glad to see you're back from your mission in one piece." Kotetsu smiled to his old friend who nodded in thanks.

"And this must be the Chopper you were telling us about?" Izumo raised an eyebrow at the young boy who looked down timidly at the slightly judgmental look in Izumo's eye.

"Yeah. But don't worry, he might be a pirate like I said in my report but he's friendly and strong." Kakashi explained while Izumo and Kotetsu looked unconvinced at Kakashi's words.

"Strong, huh? This little guy?" Kotetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Right! So don't you underestimate me!" Chopper tried his best to look intimidating but he failed miserably.

"And it looks like he can really talk too….And he's not a summoning animal, huh…." Izumo said as he looked a bit more intrigued with Chopper than Kotetsu did.

"Right…well in either case, Lord Hokage wants to see you and your little guest." Kotetsu said as Kakashi nodded.

"Right. Thank you, both of you." Kakashi said.

"And congratulations on a job well done, all of you!" Kotetsu waved the team off as they waved back at them, except for Sasuke.

"Yeah, thanks a ton!" Naruto grinned.

As Chopper walked in the village, he continued marveling at all the different points of the village, the villagers could only stare at the tiny reindeer in shock. After all, a walking, talking reindeer wasn't something that one would see every day.

"What the hell is that?"

"Some kind of raccoon dog?"

"Of course it'd be walking around with Naruto."

"I'm not a raccoon dog!" Chopper yelled as the villagers stared at Chopper even more bewildered.

"It talks!" The passerby villagers said before they all scattered as Chopper sighed in exasperation.

"Sorry about that Chopper." Naruto apologized as he put a hand on the tiny reindeer's shoulder as Chopper sighed in exasperation.

"I don't get why everyone calls me a raccoon dog. For god's sake, I have antlers!" Chopper sighed as Naruto chuckled.

"They're kinda dumb." Naruto laughed as Chopper exhaled.

"You're telling me." Chopper pouted as Kakashi and Sakura chuckled while Sasuke shook his head.

"For once I agree with you two." Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Soon the group reached the hokage tower before going down a hallway before stopping in front of a door.

_(End Naruto OST: Evening)_

"He should in here now." Kakashi said before knocking on the door.

"Lord Hokage, the reindeer is awake." Kakashi said.

"Okay, bring him in." An elderly voice said before the door opened as Chopper soon found himself in an office where an elderly man sat behind a desk. The man had spiky white hair and wore a red kimono under a set of white robes with a red hat on his head.

"Whoa…" Chopper muttered as this old man somewhat reminded him of Dr. Hiruluk.

"And this must be our visitor?" Hiruzen smiled kindly at Chopper as Kakashi and the other members of Team Seven nodded for verification.

"Yes sir. This is Tony Tony Chopper of the Straw Hat Pirates." Kakashi explained as Hiruzen was surprisingly silent though that such an innocent looking creature could be a part of a group as deadly as a group of pirates. Then again, from what Kakashi told the old man, this young boy was a literal monster in battle with his transformations.

"Now look old man, before you start your assumptions, lemme tell you that Chopper is harmless! Not only that but he helped save our asses against Haku and Zabuza!" Naruto argued in defense of his friend.

"Naruto…" Chopper was speechless at how much that Naruto was defending him and he didn't even know him for that long.

While most elderly people would be offended that a young boy would call them "old", Hiruzen merely laughed off the young orange clad ninja.

"I am aware…especially given the report that Kakashi sent me." Hiruzen said as Chopper looked at Kakashi in shock.

"Wait, you can send messages and reports?" Chopper asked.

"Yep. Remember the summoning animals I told you about when we first met? Well we can use them to send out messages whenever convenient." Kakashi explained as Chopper was left semi-speechless.

"Wow….you ninjas are incredible…" Chopper muttered as Hiruzen chuckled at Chopper's words.

"I suppose we really are. Not to toot our own horns." Hiruzen dabbed at his pipe before clearing his throat.

"And I admit, I have overheard a crew of pirates giving an organization called the World Government issues over the last couple of months. And their captain is Monkey D. Luffy, the grandson of the hero of the Marines, Garp." Hiruzen explained as everyone sans Chopper raised an eyebrow at the bizarre name of Chopper's captain.

"Wait Monkey?" Sakura asked.

"…Is he a monkey?" Naruto 's eyes were narrowed with confusion as Chopper was quick to snap at Naruto.

"No! Though…he kinda acts like one…." Chopper muttered, remembering when he would see Luffy jump from tree branch to tree branch before his eyes widened as he realized something.

"Wait you know about Garp?" Chopper asked as he remembered how much of a monster Garp was back in Water 7.

"Haha indeed. We once fought in our youths over a box of donuts." Hiruzen chuckled as the others in the room couldn't believe it.

"A box of donuts? Seriously?" Sakura gaped.

"Indeed. Garp was definitely an eccentric one." Hiruzen laughed as the others couldn't believe it.

"Unbelievable…" Naruto muttered.

"The World Government are the corrupt ones! They tried stealing a friend from us….But we got her back because that one friend is very important to us!" Chopper said as everyone was quiet.

"Chopper…." Sakura looked at the tiny reindeer in sympathy.

"I see….Although despite being a pirate I can see you mean us no harm, Chopper." Hiruzen gave a kind smile as Chopper smiled back.

"Of course! That's not in our character!" Chopper grinned as Sasuke surprisingly decided to speak up.

"But what are you doing here, anyways? Shouldn't you be with your crew?" Sasuke asked, asking the question for everyone as Chopper looked down, losing his smile.

_(Insert Naruto OST: Loneliness)_

"It's because….I can't!" Chopper bit his lip as everyone in the room looked at Chopper quizzically.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Hiruzen asked as Chopper looked down.

"On one of our travels together….we…were defeated….by one of the World Government's dogs….Bartholomew Kuma…" Chopper said as everyone raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Bartholomew Kuma?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…he was too strong for us…..and so Luffy made a decision….he wanted us to get stronger…so we have to train…so we can get stronger!" Chopper bit his lip in an attempt to keep the tears from falling.

"Training….I see….for how long?" Hiruzen asked, putting his chin on his hands.

"Two years….I need to get stronger…so I can help Luffy! Since I'm with you guys…is it okay if I can train with you guys? I think I'd get really strong with you guys!" Chopper practically begged as everyone had varying different reactions at Chopper's request.

_(End Naruto Ost: Loneliness)_

Naruto and Sakura were elated at the thought of having Chopper for at least two years since Naruto thought of him as a good friend with all the time they had spent together so far while Sakura was overjoyed at the thought of having something so adorable to have around her. Kakashi seemed relatively pleased and seemed to have no problem with having Chopper around since he proved he could be trustworthy as well as a very reliable ally for the Leaf Village.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't share his team's enthusiasm since a part of him was jealous with the fact that Chopper was stronger than him. No, he would train and definitely be above this reindeer thing.

Hiruzen looked pensive as he was deep in thought.

"_Having a pirate in the village? Most people would look at me like I'm crazy but this boy seems definitely pure-hearted in the reports that Kakashi sent me…..he could even be an even better doctor than Old Crocus or even Tsunade! Oh well…" _

"Tony Tony Chopper!" Hiruzen cleared his throat as Chopper gulped.

"Y-yes sir?" Chopper hesitantingly asked, unsure of what to do if Hiruzen's answer was "No".

"I've decided….you are allowed to take refuge in my village for the next two years." Hiruzen smiled as Chopper's heart stopped.

"R-Really!?" Chopper was ready to jump with glee.

"Absolutely. Kakashi says you specialize in medicine. Tell you what, you can work in our hospitals while receiving the necessary training in the medical field while even being allowed to partake in missions whenever necessary. Sound fair?" Hiruzen grinned as Chopper happily lunged himself at Hiruzen.

"DEFINITELY! Thank you so much, Mr. Hiruzen!" Chopper grinned as Hiruzen chortled as he pat Chopper's hat.

"Yes!" Naruto and Sakura cheered, excited at the prospect of Chopper being able to stay with them for the next couple of years.

"Hmm…" Kakashi smiled through his eyes as Sasuke was silent.

"Does that mean Chopper will be on our team!?" Naruto grinned.

"Unfortunately no. You all are a three man team and adding another member to your unit wouldn't make sense. Especially with the upcoming Chunin Exams." Hiruzen said as Naruto and Sakura looked disheartened at the news.

Chopper also looked sad by the news before smiling at them.

"Hey guys, don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to work together every once in a while!" Chopper gleamed as Naruto and Sakura nodded with smiles, realizing Chopper was right.

"Now two more things before we adjourn. Congratulations on your first A-Ranked mission." Hiruzen smiled, tossing everyone sans Chopper, sacks of Money.

"Neato! Thanks a ton!" Naruto grinned.

"And we need to discuss living arrangements for Chopper…" Hiruzen began before Naruto immediately cut him off.

"He can just come stay with me!" Naruto grinned as Sakura cut her eyes at Naruto.

"_Damn him!" _Sakura growled, angry at Naruto for taking Chopper away from her while also a bit angry with herself for not anticipating that.

"Sure! I'd love that!" Chopper happily jumped in Naruto's arms as the two shared a nice bro hug while Kakashi smiled at the sight as Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura glared at Naruto with pure jealousy in her features.

"Well then, with everything said and done, you are all dismissed!"Hiruzen jovially stated.

"C'mon, Chopper. Let's head home." Naruto said.

"Okay! Bye, Mister Kakashi. Bye, Sakura! Bye, Sasuke!" Chopper smiled at his new friends as he waved at them.

"Likewise." Kakashi waved back with a smile.

"Bye, Chopper!" Sakura waved back as Sasuke merely nodded.

* * *

Soon after they left, Chopper and Naruto reached Naruto's home, a small apartment in a moderately sized building.

"Welcome to Casa De Naruto! Though don't mind the mess!" Naruto said, fishing in his pockets for the key before opening his apartment.

"Okay." Chopper said as he and Naruto entered Naruto's apartment as Naruto quickly through the leftover trash he had on the dining table in his kitchen in the trash as Chopper noticed something…off…about Naruto's living arrangements.

"You live alone?" Chopper asked in concern as he didn't notice either a mother or father welcoming Naruto home with a hug. It was what Hiruluk did to him from time to time.

"I don't know any of my parents. They died a long time ago…" Naruto looked down with his back turned to Chopper as Chopper's heart went out to Naruto.

…Was he abandoned like Chopper was?

However the sound of both of their stomachs growling stopped both of their depressing chains of thoughts as they both laughed.

"Well c'mon, let's have some dinner! Since you're a guest I'll make a feast!" Naruto beamed as Chopper's mouth watered as his eyes sparkled.

"A feast!?" Chopper grinned although his look turned from one of excitement to one of disappointment at the "feast" displayed before him.

A simple cup of Miso Ramen.

"…This is what you meant by feast?" Chopper deadpanned with his head touching the ramen cup Naruto gave him though Naruto took no note of Chopper's irritated face.

"It's ready now c'mon and eat! It's my favorite ramen from my stash and if you're hungry, I got tons more behind ya!" Naruto pointed to the very full cabinet stashed with nothing but ramen.

"Uh…huh…" Chopper half-heartedly muttered as Naruto shrugged at him.

"Alright! Time to eat! Thank you for the food!" Naruto thanked as he was about to dig into his ramen cup.

As he blew off his ramen cup, Chopper gasped as he could have sworn he saw an image of Luffy digging into a meat stick.

The scene was enough to nearly bring Chopper to tears.

Taking note of this, Naruto immediately put his cup down.

"Hey, what's wrong? Your cup's gonna get cold." Naruto reminded Chopper as he quickly wiped his eyes.

"N-nothing! Thank you for the food!" Chopper said as he immediately tasted the ramen and fell in love with it.

_(Insert Naruto OST: Sakura's Theme)_

"Wow! This is really tasty!" Chopper grinned as Naruto snickered.

"Isn't it?" Naruto grinned.

Soon after finishing their dinner, Naruto led Chopper to his room where Naruto was kind enough to give Chopper an extra sleeping bag that he had.

With Naruto seemingly asleep, Chopper seemed to have trouble falling asleep.

"Hey, Chopper. You up?" Naruto asked as Chopper's eyes widened in slight surprise as he could've sworn that Naruto was out.

"Yeah." Chopper answered.

"Hey Chopper….your crew. Tell me about them." Naruto said as Chopper smiled in nostalgia.

"My crew….well first we have a swordsman called Brook but he's a skeleton!" Chopper began as Naruto immediately dropped the cup ramen he was holding as he turned to Chopper with a pale face.

"S-skeleton? Y-You mean like a ghost?" Naruto tensed as Chopper laughed.

"I was like that when I first met him but he's really nice!" Chopper assured Naruto who exhaled.

"…Okay…" Naruto murmured as he wouldn't believe it until he saw it.

"Next we also have Franky who's a robot! He makes the coolest inventions ever!" Chopper said as Naruto looked amazed.

"A robot really?" Naruto asked.

"Yep! And we also have Usopp who's a sniper who tells the coolest stories ever and Zoro who's a swordsman with three swords!" Chopper added.

"Wow!" Naruto replied utterly amazed.

"And there's also Robin and Nami. Robin's our archeologist while Nami's our navigator!" Chopper continued before finally coming to the last person.

"And lastly there's Luffy…the captain. You know you're a lot like him!" Chopper exclaimed as Naruto couldn't stop the surprised expression on his face.

"Really how?" Naruto asked.

Well you're both funny and very friendly!" Chopper grinned as Naruto rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"You little squirt…" Naruto grinned before deciding to turn in for the night with Chopper following soon after.

As this went on, Hiruzen watched the whole chain of events through his crystal ball.

"Heh…so it seems these two really are each other's light." Hiruzen happily chuckled while blowing some smoke from his pipe.

* * *

And now Chopper is **OFFICIALLY** in the Leaf Village!

I know some people might have a problem with Chopper not joining Team Seven like he did in the old version of this story **BUT **I feel like this would give Chopper more adventures in the story such as in one chapter Chopper can be palling up with Team Seven, another chapter can be Chopper in the Sand Village and so on and so forth.

Either way, I will see you all in the next chapter! ^_^

Of course kindly let me know your thoughts on the chapter obviously! ^_^


End file.
